The Past Catches Up With Everyone Eventually
by izzydaviesxx
Summary: Zoe and Max have been together for a few months when someone from the past comes back to haunt them both
1. Chapter 1

Zoe's POV:

"Hey beautiful" Max said as I woke up just like he did every morning.

"Morning baby" I said leaning over and kissing him.

"We still on for tonight" Max asked me. Tonight was date night, neither of us have ever done this before so we didn't know how it would pan out.

"Of course we are" I said. I turned on my side, picking up my phone off of the bedside cabinet.

"Oh shit" I stated.

"What you done now?" Max joked.

"Have you seen the time?" I asked him.

"Nope, couldn't move had your head on me remember" he said smirking and I rolled my eyes at him.

"We have to be in work in twenty minutes" I told him but he didn't seem too bothered.

"And? We're late quite a lot Zo" he said looking at me smirking.

"Yeah but Connie already hates me and since she took my job only last week I need to be there on time Max" I said and he just nodded.

"Better get ready then" he said jumping up pulling the quilt off of me. I laughed at him as he went in the shower. I followed him in to save time but neither of us really minded.

"Wash my hair for me, I can't be bothered" I asked him smirking to see if he would actually do it and he did. We got out of the shower getting dressed and going over to my mirror. I started on my make-up as Max turned my straighteners on and dried my hair with my hair dryer as they heated up. By the time I finished my make-up, Max had just finished doing my hair for me. I sorted his hair out for him and made sure we had everything that we needed before leaving my house. I stopped the car around the corner from work so that Max could get out. He leant over me, kissing me before getting out and beginning the short walk to the hospital as I drove the rest of the way. I got there just as my shift started knowing Max was going to be late.

"Zoe I see that you're late again" Connie said walking up to me.

"No I'm on time actually if you check the time" I said and she huffed before walking off. Max walked in as I got to reception and rushed to the staff room to get changed. I don't think many people realised that he was late and if they did they would probably just put it down to pulling. Max came out of the staff room and over to reception where I was still stood; before he had a chance to say anything he had Robyn on his case.

"You can't just text me saying you're staying at your girlfriend's place and not say who it is Max" she shouted so that everyone would hear that he had a girlfriend.

"Leave it out, I didn't tell you who it was because it's none of your business but by the way I'm staying at hers again tonight" he said rolling his eyes at her.

"You're never home anymore Max, you're at your latest slapper's house all the time" Robyn said, her voice rising.

"She isn't a slapper Robyn, I admit everyone else I've been with in the last few years has been but this one isn't she's difference" Max said and I could sense a smile tugging at my lips so I just looked down.

"Whatever" Robyn said walking off. Nice to be called a slapper by your sister's boyfriend in front of all of your colleagues, luckily for me they didn't know that she was talking about me. I began to walk towards cubicles knowing that a patient will probably need transferring and then I can get out of the department for a while.

"Lofty, any patients need transferring" I said as I got to the nurses station.

"Yeah one needs to go up to Keller" he said after checking the board.

"I'll go, I need to get out of this place and away from our perfect clinical lead" I said sarcastically.

"You've only been here five minutes" he said laughing giving me the notes and saying he will say they needed a doctor to go with them.

"Max take this patient up with Zoe" Lofty shouted over to Max. He went into the cubical unclipping the brakes on the bed and began pushing the patient to the lift.

"Thanks for earlier" I said as we waited for it.

"For what" he said smiling at me.

"What Robyn said, it's nice to know that you care" I said smirking.

"Anything for my girl" he said looking at me. I wanted to kiss him so much right then but I couldn't, not in front of everyone. The lift opened and we got in. The patient was looking between us repeatedly and it was starting to annoy me now.

"What" I said sharply.

"Zo remember the rules I taught you" Max said smirking and I just glared at him.

"There's definitely something going on between you two" the patient, David said.

"No there isn't" I said abruptly.

"There is and I quote 'anything for my girl'" David said and I just sighed.

"There isn't anything going on Max is just a bit of a flirt and always calls everyone his girl" I said trying to cover it up.

"That's what they all say" he said as the doors opened. We did the patient hand over before walking to the stairs knowing it would take us longer that way.

"I'm just a flirt am I" he said when we were a close enough distance away from everyone one the ward. He put his hands on my sides pushing me forward slightly before he began to tickle me knowing how much I hated it.

"I'm sorry I'm sorry" I said though laughter as we got to the staircase. Max stopped tickling me knowing it was too dangerous to do on the stairs. I stood on my tip toes and kissed him. He grabbed my hand pulling me down the stairs.

"You can't hide from her forever you know" Max said and I just sighed.

"I know but I can avoid her for as long as it takes" I said and he just laughed.

"Where we going tonight" I asked him looking at him.

"Wouldn't you like to know" he said slyly pulling me down the stairs until we reached the ED. He released my hand and kissed me quickly before we walked back into the chaos.

* * *

******So this is my new Zax fanfic I hope it's good enough. Please R&R. PM or Review ideas for ********upcoming chapters because I need some help. Follow me on twitter HolbyCasualty_ PM if you want to talk about either the story, Casualty or Holby. Please read my other stories also.**


	2. Chapter 2

Zoe's POV

"10 minutes" I said walking past Max and to my office. I was going to pick him up part way down the road so no one caught on that he was coming to mine, again. Max smirked at me. He was already changed so he left the ED, walking down to where I was picking him up. I left my office grabbing everything I needed before making my way to my car to pick Max up. I pulled up next to him and he got in quickly just in case anyone from work ended up coming down the road. I pulled off as soon as he had closed the door.

"Alright Zo, slow down" Max said and I looked at the thing in my car to say how fast I was going and I was well over the speed limit. I slowed down quickly knowing what could happen if we crashed.

"Sorry babe" I said to him. Max smiled at me, watching me as I drove. He didn't take his eyes off of me once and I couldn't help but smirk, if I wasn't driving we would be kissing right now.

"Like what you see" I said smirking.

"Prefer your bum but I guess I will have to wait to see that until we're out of the car" he said beaming and I just rolled my eyes at him.

"Shut up you" I said back. I pulled up outside my apartment and went over to unlock the front door. I turned around noticing Max was still stood by the door.

"You coming" I asked slightly confused.

"Yeah just admiring the view" he said causing me to laugh at him. He walked in behind me closing the door before pinning me against the wall and kissing me passionately. I pulled away grabbing his hand and leading him upstairs. We began kissing passionately again as we reached my bed. Max pulled away first.

"Come on we need to get ready, we have time for this later" he said before kissing me once again. I went in the shower with Max joining me also. We took longer than normal because we kept getting distracted by each other. We got out getting dressed, Max choosing my dress because I didn't know where we was going. He dried my hair whilst I done my make-up like we always do. Once I was ready we went out and got in a taxi, Max refusing to let me drive. We pulled up outside a nightclub which I used to go to with Linda and I just smiled at him.

"Linda said you liked it here" he said and I just looked at him shocked.

"I asked her saying I was trying to pull you and she said that I didn't have a chance" he said after and I just laughed before we walked in. we went to the bar and began drinking. We had only been there a couple of hours and we were both becoming slightly tipsy. I looked over Max's shoulder seeing a guy in a suit before laughing, who comes to a nightclub in a suit? The guy turned around and I got the shock of my life. Why was he here, he was supposed to be in Michigan. He began to make his way over to me and I was getting more and more worried with each step he took.

"Zo, how are you" he said when he was close enough for me to hear him.

"I'm fine but I'm a bit busy here Nick" I said trying to get rid of him.

"Bet you don't even know his name" Nick laughed and I just rolled my eyes.

"He's my boyfriend Nick, of course I know his name" I said back to him wanting to see his reaction.

"Charlie never mentioned anything about you having a boyfriend" he said and Max just looked between us confused.

"No one knows that's why so just leave us alone Nick" I said grabbing Max's hand and dragging him out of the club.

"What was that? Who was that?" Max asked all at once.

"You've probably heard about my relationship with Nick Jordan, most of the hospital did" I said and he nodded to tell me to continue.

"Well that's him" I said and his face dropped slightly.

"What even happened between you two Zo" he asked and I knew I couldn't tell him.

"It's a long story, can we just go home?" I asked and he nodded, grabbing my hand. We went to walk off but got stopped by Nick.

"I still love you Zoe" Nick said and I just leaned towards Max trying to keep as far away from Nick as possible.

"I'm with Max, I don't love you anymore Nick" I said as Max put his arms around me sensing I felt uncomfortable.

"Can you just leave us alone" Max said turning me around as we began to walk back to mine.

"You don't know anything about her" Nick shouted causing us to stop.

"Don't" I shouted back knowing what he was going to say.

"If she ever tells you she's pregnant just laugh because she won't be" he said and walked away. Me and Max began walking home having sobered up from seeing Nick. I could sense that he had something on his mind and I knew that it was what Nick had said. As soon as we got through my front door Max launched himself on the sofa lying across it causing me to smirk and roll my eyes at him.

"Zo can I ask you something" he said and I knew what was coming.

"You want to know what happened with me and Nick don't you?" I asked and he nodded.

"Me and Nick, it was complicated. He was ill, really ill like only five years left to live ill and all he wanted was a baby. We tried but I never seemed to be pregnant but I knew why, I'm infertile. I started injecting myself with hormones everyday but that just gave me the symptoms for a pregnancy. Everyone in the ED, including Nick, thought I was pregnant and I just went along with it. He even proposed to me. I put off the scan for as long as I could and when I finally thought I was pregnant I went to the scan only to be told I wasn't. I had to come clean to nick and he left me." I said a tear rolling down my face.

"Come here" he said sitting up slightly. I sat down as he put his arms around me.

"What does infertile mean" he asked and I just rolled my eyes.

"I can't have kids" I said in almost a whisper. He seemed really shocked and he didn't know what to say I could tell. Max was really maternal and I knew that he would want to be with someone who could have kids in the future.

"You don't have to stay with me, I know you want kids in the future" I said and he smiled at me.

"I want you more than anything, I can live without having kids as long as I have you" he said leaning down and kissing me.

* * *

******IT'S CASUALTY NIGHT**

******I hope you all enjoy tonight's episode and from the clip that was shown on 'weekend' this morning I think there is going to be some Zax scenes, well I hope there will be otherwise we will have to keep fangirling over 'What naked or in general'.**

******Thank you to everyone who has reviewed and read the story so R&R. PM or Review ideas for ********upcoming chapters because I need some help. Follow me on twitter HolbyCasualty_ PM if you want to talk about either the story, Casualty or Holby. Please read my other stories also.**


	3. Chapter 3

Zoe's POV:

I woke at five the next morning, I couldn't get what had happened out of my head. Why was Nick back? Why did he say what he did? What is Max going to do? Was the main questions travelling through my head on repeat. I hope I don't lose Max over this but he won't be the first to walk away after finding out I was infertile. I wanted to get up and just get completely off my face but I knew I couldn't because if I moved I would wake Max and if I was drunk on shift I would lose my job. I knew I needed to speak to Max properly but I didn't want to hear the answer, I always feared the worst. I decided to text Nick instead 'Why are you back from Michigan?' I sent to him before putting my phone back down knowing he wouldn't be up yet.

"Max" I said nudging him slightly, I needed to go to the toilet so I could just use that as an excuse to pour some vodka down my throat.

"Mmm" he mumbled and I smirked slightly.

"Budge over I need a wee and I can't move" I said and he just rolled over slightly taking his arms from around me. I got up quickly, chucking Max's shirt on before going down to the kitchen. I rummaged through the cupboards until I found what I was looking for. I got the bottle and swigged it quickly as I heard Max coming downstairs. I put it on the side after a few more mouthfuls and turned around to be greeted by Max.

"Babe do you know what time it is?" he asked standing in the doorway in just his boxers.

"Yeah sorry, I couldn't sleep I didn't want you to have to get up as well" I told him. He came over to me to kiss me but pulled away before he had the chance. He looked over my shoulder and I knew he realised.

"Why are you drinking at this time Zo we're on shift in a couple of hours" he said and I just stood there, I didn't know what to say. I should of tod him the truth but I couldn't, I can't risk ruining us before we really have to.

"This is to do with last night isn't it?" he asked and I nodded slowly.

"Come on spill" he added cheekily.

"Just leave it" I snapped, grabbing the bottle of vodka and going back upstairs with Max hot on my heal. He followed me into my room and as I sat down to drink more he grabbed the bottle off of me.

"Tell me what's wrong Zo please baby" he said and my heart dropped, he doesn't call me baby very often.

"Are you going to leave me" I said looking at him in the eyes.

"I told you last night that I wouldn't Zo and I meant it" he said leaning in and kissing me. I pulled away upon hearing my phone go off and jumped across the bed to it with a very confused looking Max stood watching me. 'Needed to see you, I still love you Zoe. I always have and always will. I'm sorry about last night I was drunk, please give me another chance. A surgeon is always better than a porter Nxx' was what Nick replied with and I sat looking at my phone for a few minutes not knowing what to do. I didn't notice Max come over to me and look at my phone until he had took it from me.

"Max don't do something stupid" I said as I saw him write a message as I tried to grab it back. When I managed to get it back he had already pressed send. The message read 'Porters are better than surgeons actually. They don't leave you as soon as they find out you can't have kids'. That's the truth if I'm honest but he shouldn't have sent it.

"Don't moan because you know it's true" he said before I had the chance to say anything. I just sighed at him, we have never acted this serious before in the whole time we've been together.

"Come on, you need to drink water and a lot of it before you go to work so it isn't obvious that you've been drinking vodka" Max said and I sighed again before getting up and following him downstairs. He made me drink five glasses of water before he was satisfied that I was sober enough.

"Max, I'm sorry about earlier" I said feeling really bad about the way I had treated him earlier.

"Its fine I know what you're like. I'm sorry too" he said and I just smiled up to him before kissing him. The kiss was getting more heated, just like it always does between us.

"God I love you" Max said between kisses. I stopped and pulled away. Did I just hear right?

"What did you just say" I asked and he shifted uncomfortably.

"You know what I said Zo" he answered obviously not wanting to say it again in case I reject him.

"I love you too baby" I said back to him. His smile grew and he crashed his lips against mine once more. He pulled away first and only a few minutes after the kiss started as well.

"I know you would only moan at me if I didn't tell you that you need to get ready now" he said and I just smiled at him.

"Shower Mr Walker?" I asked him suggestively.

"Happily" he replied following me into the shower. We both got distracted by each other leading to us being in the shower for at least an hour before we got out. We still had 1 hour and 30 minutes before our shift started so I could take my time getting ready. As usual Max still did my hair. I found it adorable when he did my hair, I don't know why but I just do. We were ready soon enough and were on our way to work.

"Considering we're early you gonna drop me at the hospital?" he asked me and I just smirked.

"As long as no one's in the car park" I said back and he cheered causing me to laugh. We pulled into my normal parking space and Max got out quickly and began to walk ahead of me to make it less obvious. I didn't care if people knew about us anymore, I won't lose my job anymore because I'm not the boss.

* * *

**Casualty was just brilliant last night. When Zoe flipped at Connie I was in stitches. I think we all know what Zoe meant when she told Max she 'Owe's him one'. At the end when Max told her she looked amazing, I swear my heart just crumbled. I hope they end up having a proper relationship now considering it's obvious Max has fallen for Zoe. I was crying for about half an hour after at how adorable they are omg.**

**Follow me on twitter and tweet me for a follow back HolbyCasualty_**

******Updated early because I'm about to go out, hope you enjoy. Please R&R. PM or Review ideas for ********upcoming chapters because I need some help. Follow me on twitter HolbyCasualty_ PM if you want to talk about either the story, Casualty or Holby. Please read my other stories also.**


	4. Chapter 4

Zoe's POV

I walked into the department knowing Max would be in his 'office'. I went straight to it knocking on the door in case he was busy.

"Yeah" he said through the door and I opened it knowing it would be fine if I came in.

"Max..." I whined looking at him.

"Zo…" he mimicked back.

"What would you say to everyone knowing about us" I asked wondering what he would say.

"If it means I can kiss you in pubic then I don't care who knows, you and me, that's all that matters" he said and I smiled at him.

"What Robyn said yesterday, what do you think she will think of us" I asked him.

"I don't care what she thinks Zo" he lied.

"You are such a bad liar, I know you care about her a lot, she's your sister" I said back and he smiled at me.

"Can we tell Robyn first" he questioned and I just smiled at him.

"Yeah because then we won't have to tell anyone considering she is one of the biggest gossipers in the department" I said back causing him to smirk. He leant down and kissed me. We sat on the table that he had in his office and I leant into him knowing that the hiding would be over by the end of shift.

"Imagine what they're all going to say about us" I said moving my head off of his shoulder to look at him.

"Don't worry what they say, as long as we're both happy that's all that matters" he said and I just smiled at him. Not many people would believe me but Max can be sweet a lot of the time.

"You know how many of the staff in this hospital wish that they had you" I told him knowing it was true.

"That's because I'm irresistible" he said causing me to smirk at him.

"I can vouch for that" I said back leaning in and kissing him.

"You know a lot of the male staff want you though" Max added after.

"Most of them have had me" I joked even though it was true. Max cocked an eyebrow obviously confused.

"Long story" I said. We heard Robyn talking to Lofty outside Max's office so he got up to get her.

"Sis come here a minute I really need to speak to you" I heard him say to her.

"Yeah sure" she replied before telling Lofty to cover for her. Robyn walked in and looked at me confused.

"Before you say anything let me explain" max said before Robyn had the chance to. She nodded and he continued.

"You know that girlfriend that I told you about" he said. Robyn's eyes widened in shock instantly.

"You have got to be joking me" she stated. I got up and stood next to Max to see how she would react.

"I love her sis" Max said and I smiled at him. Robyn's facial expression softened instantly upon hearing those words and I was happy by it. Max put his arms around me as she watched us.

"We thought you should be the first person to know" I said smiling at her.

"And we thought you could tell everyone so we wouldn't have to" Max said causing me and Robyn to roll our eyes at him.

"Zoe if I knew it was you that he was going on about yesterday I never would have called you a slapper" Robyn said and I just laughed.

"Its fine, you didn't know" I said back and she smiled at me.

"How long have you been seeing each other for" Robyn asked.

"Been seeing each other for about 9 months but only been together for about 8 and a half" Max stated and I was shocked that he remembered.

"Wasn't that around the time you slept with that air hostess?" Robyn questioned and I just laughed.

"It was actually Zo we just didn't want people knowing" Max answered and Robyn just nodded.

"Right I'm gonna go get changed into scrubs then spread this vital gossip around" she said before leaving.

"I hope this doesn't get stirred up and changed as it goes around the hospital" I said to Max as I leant into his chest.

"It won't Zo and even if it does we just have to trust what we tell each other and not what other people say" Max told me and I smiled before kissing him.

"Come on we need to do some work" I said grabbing his hand and pulling him out of the office before letting go again.

"Everyone will know sooner or later" he said and I just smiled before we walked towards the staff room. When we got there we could hear Robyn talking and knew instantly what it was about. We walked in to find most of the department in there listening.

"Does no one have a job to do?" I asked loud enough for them all to hear. Everyone went silent turning around looking at us.

"Zoe, fancy going for a drink tonight and you know stay over after" Cal said with his normal charm. I knew it was just to see Max's reaction. Max and Cal were best mates so anything they did would be to get one over on the other.

"Did you tell them?" I asked Robyn and she nodded. I leant in like I was going to kiss Cal but when I was a centimetre from his lips I stopped.

"No chance" I said turning around and kissing Max passionately instead. Everyone looked at us shocked. Even though they all knew we was together, they never would of thought that I would just kiss him passionately in front of them all. We pulled apart looking into each other's eyes smiling. I was happy it was out in the open but I don't know how long it's going to be before the rumours start about us. Max knew exactly what I was thinking.

"Just don't think about it babes" he said and I just smiled at him. He pulled me into his chest. We stood there looking at the others, my head against his chest with our arms around each other.

"How did you pull Zoe?" Cal asked and I just laughed.

"Because I'm irresistible" Max said and I burst out laughing remembering our conversation from earlier. Everyone looked between us and Max just smirked.

"Inside joke" he said and they all nodded confused.

"Why go for a porter when you can have a surgeon Zo and don't say because porters are better because you and I both know that's crap" We heard from the doorway and I sighed before turning around.

"For starters Max sent that text this morning not me. Secondly he was right anyway, Max is so much better than you Nick, I would rather be with Max than be with you" I said as Max gripped his arms around me tighter.

"What is going on in here" Connie said coming in.

"Ahh Mrs. Beauchamp, lovely to see you again" Nick said looking at her.

"I would say the same but I don't lie Mr. Jordan" Connie said back and I couldn't help but laugh slightly.

"Don't start Connie I have more important things to do here" Nick hissed at her.

"Well do it out of my department" Connie hissed back.

"So you start shagging a porter and you lose the department, now what does that say Zo" Nick said to me and I could feel the tears rising in my eyes.

* * *

******THE SPOILER CLIP IS OUT! OMFG THE ZAX KISS WAS JUST PERFECT OMG.**

******Please R&R. PM or Review ideas for upcoming chapters because I need some help. Follow me on twitter HolbyCasualty_ PM if you want to talk about either the story, Casualty or Holby. Please read my other stories also.**


	5. Chapter 5

Zoe's POV:

Max looked down at me and could see the tears in my eyes.

"Go back to wherever the fuck you came from and stay away from my girl alright" Max said as he tried to walk out with me but with Nick in the doorway it was pretty hard.

"Let me speak to her" Nick said putting his arm over the door way.

"Get out of my way" Max said sharply.

"She doesn't want you anymore, she's moved on in life where as you haven't so just fuck off and get on with your own life instead of trying to ruin Zo's" Max said and I knew the tears had begun to fall now. Nick and Max began to square up to each other so I just stepped back knowing Max would probably throw the first punch. Before Max had the chance to, Nick's fist collided with his face splitting his cheek. Max hit back and before long they were in a full fist fight.

"Cal do something" I said as he stood next to me. Cal knows how to calm Max down as much as I do, that's why they're best friends. Cal went up to them and pulled them apart pushing Nick out of the door and pushing Max towards me. I could tell instantly he would knew stitches for his cheek but I hoped nothing else would be injured.

"Zoe take him to a cubicle and sort him out whilst I sort out Nick. When you're done I need to see you both in my office" Connie said before starting down the corridor with Nick trailing behind her. I grabbed Max's hand as we walked down to a free cubicle. Max sat on the bed looking down and I decided to sit down next to him before I did anything.

"Max are you alright baby" I asked stroking his arm slightly.

"I'm fine, promise me you won't go anywhere near that psychopath?" he asked and I nodded before looking at his face.

"You're gonna need stitches" I said and the fear was evident in his eyes.

"No it will be fine Zo" he said and I was confused at first but then it clicked.

"You're scared of needles aren't you" I asked and he nodded slightly.

"I promise I will be careful, just talk to me it will take your mind off of it" I said and he nodded again.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Yeah" he said and I put the needle against his skin.

"So Zo you coming mine for a change tonight? We've only christened my bed once" he said as I pushed the needle into his cheek. He flinched slightly so I just stroked his thigh trying to take his mind off of it. I took the needle out and put it down on the side.

"Why not aye" I said back as we waited for the local to work. He pulled me between his legs where I was stood and kissed me passionately. I pulled away picking up the second needle to do the stitches.

"Can you feel this?" I asked as I tapped against his skin with the needle.

"Not really" he answered.

"Okay it's gonna feel uncomfortable baby" I said to him and he just nodded. I done his stitches as quickly as I could so he wouldn't have to feel it for that long.

"Let me examine you properly now please" I asked and he reluctantly showed me his fist which was split on every knuckle.

"He wasn't worth this" I said.

"Anyone who says something about my girl is going to get it" he said and I just smirked at him. I put my hand on his stomach and noticed him flinch so I pulled up his shirt.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked as I tried to examine him.

"Didn't want to worry you" he said and I smiled slightly.

"Lay down for me, I need to examine you properly baby" he laid down and I couldn't tell whether it was serious or not, my mind was telling me not to think it's going to be bad.

"I need to get a second opinion, wait there" I said and I could tell by the look on his face that he was worried.

"Zo" he said and I looked him in the eye and smiled.

"Max I don't know if there's anything wrong or not, my mind just won't let me because I couldn't imagine what it would be like if you had serious injuries because of me" I told him and he sighed before trying to sit up but failing.

"Zo, I love you do you know that. I would of smashed his face in whether you asked me to or not, you don't deserve what he did to you and what he's doing now" Max said and I smiled before kissing him briefly.

"I love you so much" I said before walking out of the cubicle to find Cal knowing that he's the only person Max would trust to examine him other than me and Robyn but she's only a nurse. I spotted Cal coming out of the staff room with the rest of the staff so took my chance.

"Cal, I need you now" I said and they all looked confused. Cal made his way over to me quickly.

"I can't think straight, I need you to examine his abdomen for me it's bruised to hell" I explained as we walked into the cubicle.

"ED Olympics doesn't seem too bad now you think" Cal said and I was confused.

"What are you on about?" I questioned.

"I will explain later baby" Max said and Cal just stared at him.

"Did you just…" he said and Max just laughed. He had to stop laughing almost instantly though because it hurt his stomach too much.

"I think it's just bruised but I will send you to CT just in case" Cal said before disappearing out of the cubicle leaving me and Max alone again.

"Explain now" I said to him knowing it would have happened when I was in charge.

"When Connie and Tess were at that thing at St James' me and Cal held the ED Olympics and done challenges all day" Max said and I just laughed.

"Wish I could of seen that" I said and he just smirked.

"How else do you think I cut my head, fell off of the trolley when we were doing jousting" he said and I burst out laughing. He grabbed my arm and sat up slightly pulling me close to him and kissing him. We were both smiling into the kiss as it got more heated. Max's hands had travelled down to my bum but I didn't care, all I cared about right now was Max feeling better. We were that engrossed in each other that we didn't even notice Cal come back in the cubicle.

"Alright love birds split it up" Cal said and we reluctantly split up.

"You can go up to the scanner now but you have to stay here, Connie wants to speak to you whilst Max is up there" Cal said and I sighed.

"Go one just don't kill her" Max said and I laughed at him.

"Be careful" he whispered in my ear as I hugged him. I kissed him, holding it for as long as possible before pulling away.

"I love you beautiful" he said to me.

"I love you two baby" I said before going over to Connie's office.

* * *

******I'm still not over the spoiler clip so if you haven't watched it go onto the Casualty website and click clips, it's the first one on there. Please R&R. PM or Review ideas for ********upcoming chapters because I need some help. Follow me on twitter HolbyCasualty_ PM if you want to talk about either the story, Casualty or Holby. Please read my other stories also.**


	6. Chapter 6

Max's POV:

Connie's going to blame Zoe for all of this and I know it, I wish I could be in the office with her to prove to Connie that it wasn't Zoe's fault.

"So you and Zoe" Cal said as we were going to CT.

"What about us?" I asked sighing in the process.

"What's going on between you two because Robyn said you've been together for like 9 months" Cal said to me.

"She's my girlfriend, that's it in simple terms that you will understand" I joked with him.

"Who's the doctor and who's the porter" Cal joked back and I laughed. I regretted laughing almost instantly though.

"Will you stop making me laugh" I said to him smirking.

"Yeah sorry, keep forgetting that you're a baby" Cal said joking.

"Shut up idiot" I said back to him.

"If this ends up bad promise me you won't tell Zo, I don't want her upset any more than she already is" I said in all seriousness.

"You care about her a lot don't you" Cal said to me and I just smiled, we've never had conversations like this before.

"I'm sure you will be fine anyway, it doesn't seem too bad" Cal said and I relaxed slightly.

"What was that fight about anyway?" Cal asked but I knew not to mention anything important.

"Just something he said about Zo last night, pissed me off really" I told him.

"If he says anything else I will back you up with it" Cal said. It's really good to have a decent best friend who is exactly the same as you.

"Thanks mate" I said as we got to the scanner. I went in the scanner which only took about 15 minutes before we went back down, Cal with my results.

"So come on how bad is it" I asked him.

"I think we should wait for Zoe to get back before I tell you" he said which worried me instantly.

**Zoe's POV:**

I got to Connie's office knocking on the door before entering.

"Where's Max?" she asked me confused.

"Cal's sent him to CT, needs to cheek his abdomen" I told her and she nodded understandingly.

"Do you want to tell me what the fight was about then" she asked and I sighed.

"It's complicated" I told her. She rolled her eyes at me almost instantly.

"Zoe I need to know" she said which annoyed me slightly.

"No you don't need to know, it's to do with me, Max and Nick but no one else. It's not helpful that the whole department witnessed it." I told her and she rolled her eyes again.

"I know Zoe but just the main thing please because I need something to go on" she said and I sighed before answering.

"Max found out why me and Nick split up and Nick found out that I loved Max and not him so they both flipped out at each other" I told her and she smiled slightly.

"I need to ask you, were you and Max seeing each other whilst you was in charge of the department" she asked and I knew she would.

"Yes" I sighed.

"I'm going to go and see Guy and try to explain all of this" Connie said to me and before I had the chance to say anything there was a knock on the door.

"Yes" Connie said and Cal entered.

"Sorry to interrupt but Zoe we've got Max's results" he said and I looked at Connie before following Cal out.

"So" I said and he just smiled at me.

"You will have to wait until we get back to Max, I haven't told him yet" Cal said and I sighed slightly. We walked into the cubicle and I went straight over to Max kissing him.

"How did it go?" he asked when we pulled apart.

"Connie sort of knows why the fight happened and knows that we started when I was still in charge of the department so has gone to speak to Guy" I told him and he smiled at me.

"They can't do anything, you're not in charge anymore" he told me.

"I know but I just don't want them criticizing our relationship when theirs is probably just sex" I said to him and we heard Cal gasp slightly.

"Connie and Guy are sleeping together" Cal said and we laughed slightly, Max wincing in pain.

"We think so anyway" I told him.

"Right do you want your results" Cal asked and we both nodded.

"Well put it this way, you won't need surgery because it's just bruised but you won't be able to have sex for a while because it will hurt too much" Cal said smirking slightly.

"Shut up, I will still probably get more than you" Max said earning a glare from me.

"I get it nearly every night Max how can you beat that" Cal said laughing.

"Me and Zo have sex about three times a day on an average day" Max said smirking. I swear I will kill him.

"Max" I shrieked, I can't believe he just told Cal that.

"You're in the hospital too much to have sex that many times a day" Cal said to Max and I glared at him begging him to just leave it at that but I already knew he wouldn't.

"Would you like me to take you on a tour of some places in the hospital" Max joked and Cal fake gagged.

"You have got to be joking" he laughed but Max shook his head as I rolled my eyes.

"Can we stop talking about mine and Max's sex life now please" I asked them not wanting to hear anymore.

"No it's pretty entertaining actually Zoe" Cal said laughing.

"At least Max didn't have sex with Lily" I joked knowing it would wind him up.

"Yeah she's turned bunny boiler on me. I can't go five minutes without her being there and it's really annoying. I just want to tell her that it was a bet and have her leave me alone" Cal said and me and Max just smirked slightly noticing Lily stood behind him.

"What" he asked and we signalled with our eyes behind him. He turned around becoming face to face with Lily and the tears that were streaming down her face.

* * *

******Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this so far. Once I've had five more reviews I will update again. **

******Please R&R. PM or Review ideas for ********upcoming chapters because I need some help. Follow me on twitter HolbyCasualty_ PM if you want to talk about either the story, Casualty or Holby. Please read my other stories also.**


	7. Chapter 7

Zoe's POV:

"You slept with me for a bet" she asked obviously hurt. I felt bad for mentioning it now.

"Yeah but it was worth it" Cal said smiling trying to get out of it. Lily just reached up and slapped him across the face.

"I hate you Cal" she shouted before running in the direction of the staff room.

"I think you've got rid of her now" Max said and I shot him a glare.

"Max, that's not even funny. The girls obviously upset because of that idiot so don't even start taking the piss" I said annoyed at the way the boys were acting.

"She deserves it. She goes around acting more heartless than Connie, she needed taking down a peg or two" Cal said annoying me even more.

"What are you going to do, go and have sex with Connie for a bet as well? No I didn't think so" I said to him with anger clear in my voice.

"Actually, me and Max made the bet yesterday" Cal said smirking.

"You two are completely pathetic. You can stay at your own place tonight, I can't be dealing with you. I'm going to find Lily" I said infuriated by them both.

"Zo wait" Max shouted out of the cubicle but I just carried on walking. I walked through to the staffroom to find Lily sat there crying.

"Lily" I said softly as I walked in.

"Does everyone know it was a bet except from me?" she asked.

"No not that many people did. Fletch, Cal and Max knew but by now everyone will probably know" I told her and she sighed.

"Why did he do that to me?" She asked and I didn't want to tell her the real reason.

"You know what Cal's like probably just to get one over on someone" I told her knowing it was partly true.

"It's normally Max that he's getting one over on so how has he done that if Max hasn't cheated on you" Lily said and I must of looked confused.

"He hasn't cheated on you has he?" she asked, concern evident in her voice.

"Not that I know of, he knows I will cut his balls off if he even thought about it" I joked. I had never thought of that before. In the time that me and Max were just having sex and nothing else he might have cheated on me. I pushed the thought to the back of my mind hoping he hadn't before speaking to Lily again.

"Are you alright?" I asked her and she just nodded.

"Sure?" I asked.

"Yeah, go see Max, he needs you more than me right now" she said and I sighed.

"We've had an argument, I can't deal with his immaturity right now" I told her. This was the first time I ever really spoke about the relationship with anyone but Linda. I never told Linda who it was though considering she still knows a lot of the staff.

"I think you picked the wrong brother" I told her. It was meant to just be a thought but it just came out.

"What do you mean" she asked obviously confused.

"Ethan, he obviously likes you and you probably like him as well. The way you act around him is completely different to the way you act around anyone else Lily" I told her and she smiled slightly.

"To be honest I think you're right" she said and I smiled getting up.

"I'm going for a fag, come get me if Max gets any worse please" I asked and she just nodded before I headed out to my normal smoking space.

**Max's POV:**

"Zo wait" I shouted after her but she just carried on walking. I hated when we fell out.

"Do you think she will tell Connie?" Cal asked me.

"She isn't stupid you know. If she does that we will both probably get sacked and I know she wouldn't cope without me here every day" I told Cal and he just smirked.

"Well enjoy sleeping on your own tonight mate" he said and I glared at him.

"Whenever me and Zo have an argument it just ends in brilliant make-up sex" I told him smiling.

"What is Zoe actually like in bed anyway, she looks like she would be pretty good" Cal asked and I just laughed.

"Best I've ever had" I told him and he raised his eyebrow at me.

"Better than that blonde that we both pulled a week apart?" he asked shocked.

"She's rubbish compared to Zo" I said and he smirked.

"Let me have a go whilst you're recovering" he asked joking.

"I'm sure Zoe would agree to that" I said rolling my eyes.

"Where do you think she's gone anyway, she must have got bored of Lily by now" he asked and I rolled my eyes again.

"Give us a hand up, I need to speak to her and I will ask what she said to Lily as well" I said. Cal helped me sit up before helping me off of the bed. He walked down the corridor with me just in case I needed the help.

"Wait here, I know exactly where she is and she would kill me for telling you the place she always goes" I said as I walked out of the entrance leaving Cal inside. I walked around the back of the hospital and found Zoe sat on the wall like she always does when she's annoyed. I slowly walked up to her considering my stomach was still hurting a lot.

"Zo" I said when I got there.

"What are you doing out of bed" she scowled at me.

"I needed to see you" I said and she rolled her eyes.

"Max, you should have just text me and I would of just come in to see you" she told me.

"Zo I needed to speak to you and explain everything. I couldn't do that in front of Cal or the rest of the department who would be stood outside the curtain listening in to everything I say" I told her and she smiled slightly.

"I love you Zo and the only reason I made the bet was to win some extra money off of Cal because I wanted to get you something that I wouldn't be able to buy on my wages. I know it's stupid and everything but you mean so much to me and I just wanted to do something nice for you" I told her and her smile grew instantly. She crashed her lips against mine smiling into it.

"I love you so much" she said into the kiss and I smiled into the kiss. It was getting heated between us and our hands were travelling all over each other's bodies. Her hands reached my stomach and I flinched pulling away instantly.

"Max" she asked, concern plastered all over her face.

"I'm fine it just hurts a bit" I said trying to cover up how much pain I was in.

"Have you had any pain killer yet" she asked and I shook my head.

"Come on, let's get you some morphine. What's the point in having a doctor as your girlfriend if you have to be in pain" she said and I just smirked at her. I put my arm over her shoulders as we walked back into the department.

* * *

******The first spoiler clip for next weeks episode has been put on the website today and if you haven't watched it go and watch it because it wll reduce you to tears. Please R&R. PM or Review ideas for ********upcoming chapters because I need some help. Follow me on twitter HolbyCasualty_ PM if you want to talk about either the story, Casualty or Holby. Please read my other stories also.**


	8. Chapter 8

Zoe's POV:

We got back to Max's cubicle and I helped him get onto the bed before going to get him some morphine. I gave him the injection even though he insisted that he didn't need it. Cal came in just as the morphine began to kick in and we were both laughing at the way he acted.

"Zoeeeeeee Cal wanted to know if he could have sex with you whilst I was recovering because of how good you are in bed" Max said causing me and Cal to burst out laughing.

"Sorry Cal but you wouldn't be as good as Max so I don't want rubbish sex" I said causing Max to burst out laughing. He sat up and pulled me onto his lap before kissing me passionately. I tried my hardest not to touch his stomach but it wasn't working considering he kept pulling me into it.

"Max" I said pulling away.

"Just because you've had morphine doesn't mean that it doesn't matter about me touching your stomach, it's only going to hurt more when the pain relief wears off" I told him and he nodded understandingly.

"Cal give us a minute" Max asked him and he left immediately, leaving the curtain open.

"We can still have sex you know, my stomach isn't going to stop me" Max whispered and I just smirked.

"Not until it's stopped hurting a lot because it will take even longer for you to recover otherwise" I said and he sighed.

"But Zo" he said but I stopped him by kissing him.

"But nothing. Max I love you and I hate seeing you in pain. I don't think I will be able to talk Connie into prescribing pain relief, she's probably going to want you in work tomorrow as well" I told him and he smiled slightly.

"That reminds me, shouldn't you be working" he said and I laughed slightly. I kissed him one more time before leaving and getting on with what I was really there to do.

"Zoe" I heard from down the corridor, I turned around seeing Robyn coming towards me.

"How's Max?" she asked and that's when I realised, me and Cal hadn't told anyone yet.

"Apart from the stitches on his face, he split his knuckles and has and an extremely badly bruised stomach but other than that he's doing fine" I told her and she looked slightly worried.

"His stomach, he isn't in any pain is he?" she asked and I shook my head.

"No, he was for about an hour but then I realised just how much pain he was in and forced him to have some morphine" I told her and she laughed slightly.

"He would never admit to being in pain, never has ever since he was a kid" Robyn said shaking her head.

"That doesn't shock me one bit" I joked back.

"Right I've got work to do will catch up with you later" I told her before she walked into Max's cubicle and I went back to work.

* * *

**Max's POV:**

"Hey sis" I said seeing Robyn coming into my cubicle.

"How you feeling" she asked me.

"Fine, doesn't even hurt" I said shrugging it off.

"That's because you've had morphine" she laughed. I smirked at her knowing that we know each other inside out.

"Now what gave you the idea of puling the boss?" she asked with a smirk on her face.

"It wasn't because she was the boss, I liked her from the moment I met. I get how cliché that sounds but it's true. I'm most of the reason that Connie's clinical lead now though, Zo took all of her attention off of this place and let everything slip so that she could spend more time with me" I sighed as I got to the end realising how bad it really sounded.

"Max it isn't your fault she lost the job, Connie was going to get it from the moment she stepped into the department" Robyn told me and I nodded slightly knowing it was true.

"Are you coming home tonight or staying at Zoe's?" Robyn asked and I just shrugged.

"I don't know, we haven't spoken about any of this properly yet" I told her and she smiled understandingly.

"Staff nurse Miller, back to work please I'm sure Max doesn't need you sat by his side the whole time" Connie said coming into the cubicle.

"He's my brother I was just checking he was alright" Robyn said back and I could tell she was annoyed.

"Just get back to work and drop the attitude" Connie said. Robyn rolled her eyes giving me a hug carefully before leaving.

"Me and you need to have a little chat don't you think" Connie said standing in front of the bed.

"Did you and Zoe start when she was clinical lead" she asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Zo already answered that question" I said sharply.

"I need to hear it from you" she said, her voice full of attitude.

"Yes we were together" I said sighing.

"Right, what was the fight about" Connie asked and I knew I shouldn't tell her most of it because Zo would kill me.

"Just the way he treated Zoe and he couldn't cope with the fact that I treat her right" I said.

"Right what injuries do you have?" she asked probably just wondering if I could get back to work.

"I don't know, ask Zo or Cal" I said sharply.

"Drop the attitude you shouldn't speak to your boss that way" she said and I laughed slightly.

"I could do a lot more then have attitude when Zoe was in charge" I said joking.

"Well you're not seeping with me so I'm not going to let you get away with everything" she said and I just laughed again.

"Can you leave me alone now please, I'm supposed to be resting" I spat before folding my arms over my stomach.

"I hope Nick ruins you and Zoe" she spat back before walking out of the cubicle. I rolled my eyes smirking at her before getting my phone out to text Zoe.

* * *

******Sorry for not updating in a while, have had serious writers block. Please R&R. PM or Review ideas for ********upcoming chapters because I need some help. Follow me on twitter HolbyCasualty_ PM if you want to talk about either the story, Casualty or Holby. Please read my other stories also.**


	9. Chapter 9

Zoe's POV:

I got a text from Max just after I finished with a patient. I took my phone out of my pocket and opened it instantly 'Just had Connie on my back, can't wait to go home with you tonight gorgeous x' he sent and I smirked before replying 'You're not getting any until your stomach is better baby xx'. I was smiling at my phone and I didn't even notice Tamzin come up to me. She took my phone out of my hand laughing before reading it out loudly to the rest of the staff.

"You're not getting any until your stomach is better baby kiss kiss ooo someone's gonna be wishing they didn't say that by the end of today" she said laughing. I just laughed not really caring until I heard my phone 'ding' and I knew Max had answered. She read it before laughing again.

"You won't be able to resist me Zo and you know it, you can't even go a day without sex with me let alone until my stomach is healed, Zoe I think he's right if I'm honest with you" she said and I just laughed.

"Can I have my phone back now, I do want to speak to my boyfriend at some point today" I said smirking.

"As long as you come on a shout with me and Jeff, I couldn't deal with Connie coming" she joked.

"Fine I will just give me the stupid phone" I laughed.

"Get changed into your jumpsuit and meet us out front in ten, it's a helicopter crash" Tamzin added before quickly walking off. I went through and got changed, informing Tess and Charlie what I was doing. I thought I should tell Max as well considering he would kill me otherwise. I walked into his cubicle to see him sat there playing a game on his phone, he must be bored.

"Max" I said getting his attention. He looked up smiling but his smile subsided quickly after seeing what I was wearing.

"Please tell me you're not going out to that helicopter crash?" he asked and I was slightly confused, how did he know about it?

"How did you know about the crash?" I asked him.

"Cal mentioned it" he said and I nodded.

"I told Tams I would go" I told him and he shook his head slightly.

"Promise me you will be careful?" he asked and I nodded slightly. He sat up in huge discomfort and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. He pulled me between his legs and kissed me. He moved his hands down to my bum as I kissed him back.

"I will" I said pulling away. I tried to sort out the jumpsuit so that I didn't look that ridiculous but it wasn't really working.

"Leave it alone you look beautiful Zo" he said and I just smirked.

"You're such a liar Max" I said laughing.

"Okay you look beautiful even though that looks stupid" he said laughing even though it hurt him to laugh. Tamzin came into the cubicle a few moments later and Max's hands were still on my bum.

"Zoe we need to go you can see lover boy later" she said and I rolled my eyes before kissing Max again.

"I love you" I said whilst hugging him.

"I love you too baby, please be careful" he said back and it made my eyes begin to water.

"I will, don't do anything stupid whilst I'm gone I know what you're like" I said and he smirked.

"Yeah yeah" he said before kissing me passionately again. He moved his hands off of my bum and I kissed him quickly before leaving.

"Why do you two have to be so cute" Tamzin said as we rushed down the corridor.

"Hidden talent" I said causing us both to laugh. We got to the ambulance and both jumped in the back, Tamzin sensing how nervous I was.

"Zoe Hanna you have some explaining to do" Jeff said as he sped around the corner.

"Explaining?" I questioned.

"Max, what does he have that I don't" Jeff said feigning hurt.

"Hair for starters" I said joking causing me and Tamzin to burst out laughing. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket and took it out quickly noticing we were near the site of the crash. It was Max texting me. 'You aright baby, I love you xx' it said and I smiled. Tamzin took my phone off of me again and read it aloud.

"You alright baby, I love you" she joked and Jeff smirked at me. Me and Tamzin have become best friends lately and I knew I could trust her no matter what

"Shut up and let me reply to him" I said and she laughed giving it back to me. 'I'm fine babes, I love you loads just don't worry, I've got Tamzin and Jeff looking after me xx' I sent back and smiled before Tamzin took my phone off of me again to read the message. She smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Me and you are in this together Zo" Tamzin said and I nodded. We jumped out of the ambulance as it pulled to a stop and ran to the site. Jeff helped me into the helicopter as I gave Tamzin Max's number just in case something happened. We had got two of the patients out and there was only Jess left. I could hear the crumbling of the rubble above me and I was beginning to panic.

"Tams, what's happening out there" I asked her, panic evident in my voice.

"Zo we need to get you out now" she said but I shook my head.

"No I'm not leaving Jess" I said as Jeff pulled Tamzin back and the wall above crashed down on top of us. The last thing I heard before it all went black was Tamzin's scream.

* * *

******Sorry for not updating for a while, had a lot on with exams and stuff. Won't be updating until Sunday at the earliest considering I have house parties to go to tomorrow and Saturday. **

******If I get to 25 reviews I will update again tonight though.**

******Please R&R. PM or Review ideas for ********upcoming chapters because I need some help. Follow me on twitter HolbyCasualty_ PM if you want to talk about either the story, Casualty or Holby. Please read my other stories also.**


	10. Chapter 10

Max's POV:

I got a phone call just as I got outside to have a fag. I looked at the caller I.D realising I didn't recognise the number I answered it anyway.

"Um hello" I said hearing a lot of commotion in the background.

"Max its Tamzin" she said and I froze.

"What… what's happened" I stuttered worried about Zoe.

"She was in the helicopter with a patient but then the wall collapsed above and she's trapped inside" Tamzin sobbed.

"Please tell me you're joking" I cried down the phone. It felt like my world was falling apart.

"Jeff is ringing the department now but Zo made me promise to ring you if anything was to happen" she said trying her hardest to keep it together.

"Okay ring me when there's any news?" I asked her and she agreed instantly before hanging up. I knew that someone from the department would be coming to find me sooner or later so I tried to wipe the tears off of my face. With each set I wiped off a new set began to fall. I heard Robyn and Lofty coming outside so I did my best to get rid of the remaining tears.

"Max, Tess wants to see you" Lofty said coming over to me.

"She will be alright you know" Robyn added after before we walked in to Tess' office. I knocked on the door before entering to see Tess and Charlie sat there, their eyes filled with tears that were threatening to fall.

"Max, do you want to come out to the crash site with me" Tess asked. Her and Zoe were really close, they have been for years.

"Yeah, will she be alright?" I asked after but regretted it instantly.

"They will do everything they can to get her out Max" Charlie said as a tear slipped down his cheek.

"Jeff's on his way, Tamzin is too much of a mess to drive" Charlie added as an afterthought. Me and Tess walked back out to the entrance of the hospital and waited for Jeff. He was there in a matter of minutes, which seemed like hours but we were soon in the back of the ambulance on our way to see for ourselves how much danger Zoe is really in right now. We pulled up as the crash site was close to the hospital and I got out quickly with Jeff and Tess trailing behind me. I ran up to Tamzin who was crying and she collapsed into my arms. We were both sobbing trying our best to stay positive but it wasn't really working.

"What would I do without her on my case all of the time" I sobbed. I could see Jeff and Tess looking over at us sympathetically but I didn't care right now all I cared about was Zoe being safe.

"Don't think like that. Zo is a fighter she always has been, she will make it through this" Tamzin sobbed back.

"You don't know that Tams" I said still sobbing. My phone began to ring and I was shocked when I saw the caller I.D.

"Zo" I asked answering the phone and putting it on speaker. Jeff and Tess ran over to us.

"Can you keep your voice down out there I'm trying to have a relaxing sleep" she joked.

"You can hear us?" I said and I could sense her nodding.

"I can't see you nodding but I know you are" I said and she laughed slightly.

"How's your stomach?" she asked and I smirked slightly.

"Hurts like a bitch but I don't care I just want you to be alright" I told her.

"I'm fine. When are they getting me out?" she asked and I looked towards Jeff knowing he would know.

"About to begin cutting now so cover your eyes" Jeff said and Zoe ended the call and done what she was told. It felt like hours that we were waiting for them to get out and Zoe forced the firemen to take the patient out first before coming out herself. As soon as she was out of the helicopter she launched herself at me crying.

"I love you so much" I told her.

"I love you too Max" she said before kissing me.

"Your Max?" the patient, Jess, asked me.

"Yeah" I said looking at Zoe confused.

"He's hotter than you made out" she said aimed at Zoe.

"Don't get any ideas Jess" Zoe joked and I smiled.

"Come on love birds you need checking over Zo" Tamzin said as she hugged Zoe.

"Yeah I know" Zoe said as me, her and Tamzin got in the ambulance with Jess. Jeff and Tess were coming back in the other ambulance. I had my arm around Zoe the whole way back staring at the blood dripping down her face. As soon as we got back Connie, Robyn, Ethan and Charlie were waiting ready to take Jess through to rhesus.

"Zoe" Jess screamed and Zoe followed through to rhesus, me trailing behind her.

"I have to get checked over but I will be back as soon as possible yeah, you'll be fine" Zoe told her and she nodded, hugging Zoe before me and Zoe left again.

"Come on you, cubicles" I told her leading her though to cubicles. Cal had already got a cubicle ready and stitched her cut instantly. He checked her over and realised there was nothing else wrong with her so we made our way back to rhesus. When we got there they were doing CPR on Jess and Zoe's tears began falling instantly.

"What happened" she croaked staring at Jess.

"Dr Hanna get out of my rhesus, you're too close" Connie shouted as I took Zoe to the edge of the room, her refusing to leave.

"I should have got her out" Zoe said.

"There was nothing you could have done" I told her as she nudged her head into my chest.

"She's stable" Connie announced and Zoe smiled walking over to Jess.

* * *

******Last night's episode was just perfect. **

******Mary Jane and Spiderman though omfg, almost died. Zoe in the helicopter and Max being worried had me crying omg. **

******This chapter was wrote a while ago which is why it's nothing like the episode. **

******Please R&R. PM or Review ideas for upcoming chapters because I need some help. Follow me on twitter HolbyCasualty_ PM if you want to talk about either the story, Casualty or Holby. Please read my other stories also.**


	11. Chapter 11

Zoe's POV:

I thought she wouldn't make it. I stayed outside theatre all night. Her dad had come too, it was her 16th birthday after all. Max was sat with me, I knew I couldn't leave her.

"She's awake" the doctor announced coming out to us all. Her dad rushed in to see her whilst I stayed outside with Max.

"She's going to be fine Zo" Max said to me.

"I know. She's a really nice girl, would have been terrible if she hadn't survived it" I said, a tear rolling down my cheek.

"Come here" Max said pulling me into him.

"I don't know what I would of done without you tonight, you were the only reason I had to get out of there alive, I couldn't imagine being without you for even a second" I told him looking up to him.

"I don't know what I would have done without you Zo" he told me and I smiled slightly.

"I love you" I said kissing him.

"I love you" he confirmed back. Jess' dad came out just after.

"She wants to see you" her dad, Gerry, told us. We got up and walked in smiling.

"How you feeling" I asked her.

"A lot better after seeing Max" she joked and I smirked.

"He has that effect on me as well" I told her and she laughed slightly. Max put his arms around my waist resting his head on my shoulder; he must have been shattered, we have been here all night.

"I'm surprised you stayed" she told us with all honestly.

"I had to wait to see what would happen to you, after all if it wasn't for the crash this idiot never would have got to go on scene at a real accident" I joked as I could feel Max falling asleep on my shoulder.

"Go home, here take my keys so you don't have Robyn and Lofty annoy you" I told him giving him my keys. He took them kissing me again before driving back to mine. I had given him my car keys as well because I knew I could get anyone to drop me home.

"How are you? You don't look to great" Jess asked after Max had left.

"Thanks for that but that's what happens when you stay up all night" I said causing her to smirk.

"I hope you and Max enjoyed yourself" she said causing me to catch on to what she was saying.

"Not like that. The only bit of sleep I had was out on those chairs whilst we were waiting for you to wake up but I have to admit Max's chest has always been comfortable" I said and she laughed.

"I bet that's not the only thing that's comfortable on his body" she said winking.

"You're worse than Max" I joked.

"Zoe will we stay in contact when I get discharged" Jess asked me.

"Can't think I'm just going to ditch someone that I almost died for do you" I joked and she smiled.

"Why don't you go home, I have my dad and you look like you need the sleep" she told me and I smiled slightly.

"Alright but I will come back to see you when my shift starts" I told her and she nodded before I hugged her. I left the ward and went back down to the ED knowing Cal's shift was finishing.

"Cal" I said seeing him come out of the staff room.

"Zoe, you alright?" he asked and I nodded.

"Yeah fine can you give us a lift back to mine, Max went home about an hour ago and gave him the car" I told him and he smirked.

"Didn't think you let anyone touch your car let alone drive it" he joked as I swatted his chest.

"Come on lets go" he said laughing. I followed him out into the car park where we got stopped by Robyn and Lofty.

"Are you alright?" Lofty asked.

"Yeah I'm fine thanks" I answered putting on a smile.

"Where's Max?" Robyn asked. They had just came in for their shift because they were working a double shift.

"Went back mine about an hour ago, was shattered" I told her and she nodded.

"We need to go, I've got a date to get ready for" Cal said and I burst out laughing before following him into his car.

"God I hope Max is awake, he's still got my keys" I sighed remembering I wouldn't be able to get in.

"I could always break the door down?" Cal joked and I smirked.

"Don't even think about it" I said. The rest of the journey was just us catching up. We got to mine and I rang Max hopping he was awake.

"Mm" he mumbled groggily into the phone.

"Is the door unlocked?" I asked him.

"No, I'll chuck them out the window, too tired to walk downstairs" he said causing me to laugh.

"Okay we're outside" I told him hanging up. A few seconds later the keys came flying out of the window and me and Cal burst into laughter.

"Only Max would do something like that" he said and I smirked.

"You probably would as well" I joked. He put his hands over his heart feigning hurt.

"What me, I'm offended" he said innocently.

"Go on, fuck off to your little date" I said picking up the keys.

"Tell Max I pulled and would have had more than him tonight" he joked and I rolled my eyes.

"You don't know what's going to happen when I walk through that door" I said and he smirked.

"You're probably just going to collapse into bed next to him and go to sleep, you look like shit" he laughed causing me to as well.

"That's probably going to happen actually but there's always later" I told him and he rolled his eyes. He hugged me before getting into his car and driving off. I walked into my house and straight to my bedroom, taking my dress off before climbing into bed, putting my head on Max's chest and falling asleep to the sound of his heartbeat.

* * *

******Sorry for not updating lately, had loads of exams as well as having my birthday, hopefully updates will become more regular soon. **

******Hope you all enjoy Casualty tonight and tweet #FarewellFletch hopefully we can trend it. Please R&R. PM or Review ideas for upcoming chapters because I need some help. Follow me on twitter HolbyCasualty_ PM if you want to talk about either the story, Casualty or Holby. Please read my other stories also.**


	12. Chapter 12

Zoe's POV:

I woke up first only a few hours later knowing we would have to get ready for work.

"Max" I said shaking him slightly.

"Babe wake up" I said as I waited for his eyes to slowly open.

"What time is it?" he spoke groggily.

"5ish, we start shift in an hour" I told him and he sighed slowly getting up.

"No one will say anything if you took today off, your stomach is obviously still bad" I told him and he smirked.

"Just because you want me to stay in bed" he joked causing me to laugh.

"You sure that you're alright though babe, I don't like seeing you in pain" I told him. He smiled at me before kissing me lovingly.

"I'm sure, come on let's get ready" he said grabbing my hand before we began to get ready.

We had fifteen minutes before our shift began and we still hadn't left.

"Max move your ass we're gonna be fucking late again" I shouted up the stairs to him as I put my heels on.

"Alright calm down Zo" he smirked coming down the stairs.

"No Max it isn't a joke, you don't understand the repercussions of…" I said before I was silenced by a kiss from Max.

"Come on lets go" he said grabbing my hand again and leading me out to the car. I drove us both to work and we got there with a minute to spare. We walked straight into the staff room and put our stuff in our lockers and Max quickly got changed.

"Nice of you two to show up" Connie stated sarcastically.

"Shut up" I said. Connie had always got on my nerves and today was no different. Max put his hand on my lower back to tell me to leave it if she said anything else.

"Nick's in reception, he wants to speak to the both of you" she said before walking out smugly.

"Why can't he just leave us alone?" I asked and Max shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know Zo" he said before we walked into reception, Max's arm around my waist protectively.

"I heard you're pretty bruised" Nick smirked.

"Shut your fucking mouth" Max hissed back.

"Who's gonna make me, stay away from my girl or you will be more than bruised next time" Nick hissed back. An audience of staff had formed around reception waiting for round two to begin by now.

"She's my girl not yours. The sooner you get that into your stupid head the better" Max said before Nick's fist collided with his face once again, splitting his stitches open.

"Max, leave it baby please" I asked and he looked at me and smiled. He went to move out of Nick's path before Nick pulled him back.

"I'm not done with you yet" Nick said loudly. Cal came over quickly when Nick said this. Max removed his arm from my waist and pushed me slightly so I was out of the way before him and Cal knocked Nick over. He laid on the floor but wasn't conscious.

"Shit, Zo I think he's out of it" Max said. I knelt down beside Nick taking his pulse and realising it was normal. I went to get up to help them get a trolley when Nick sat up gripping my wrist.

"Get off that hurts" I said trying to get out of his grasp.

"We were perfect together Zo, you know we were" Nick said and I shook my head.

"It was your fault we ended, I told you the truth eventually but you didn't care you just left me. I loved you more than anything, I basically gave up Sharice to be with you and it didn't matter to you because you didn't care" I told him as tears began to run down my face. Nick released my wrist and I collapsed into Max's arms.

"Zoe" Charlie said looking me in the eyes.

"Go and stitch Max's face, I will sort Nick out" he said and I nodded taking Max to the cubicle.

"Can't you ever stay out of trouble, you could lose your job over this Max" I told him and he smirked as I done his stitches.

"Zo you mean more to me than anything else in the world" he told me causing me to smile.

"I love you" I said to him smiling.

"I love you to gorgeous" he said leaning in and kissing me. We got up to leave the cubicle to carry on with our work. We walked out straight into Nick.

"I'm sorry Zoe, I still love you but I've realised how happy you are with him now, I'm going to go back to Michigan tonight" he said kissing my cheek before leaving.

"Wasn't expecting that" Max said and I relaxed instantly.

"We can do what we want now Max" I said smiling, kissing him once more before carrying on with our shifts.

* * *

******Please R&R. PM or Review ideas for upcoming chapters because I need some help. Follow me on twitter HolbyCasualty_ PM if you want to talk about either the story, Casualty or Holby. Please read my other stories also.**


	13. Chapter 13

Zoe's POV:

Our shifts passed by quickly and soon enough we were in the pub with the rest of the staff, even Connie was there.

"Have you seen this?" Max asked pointing towards Cal and Connie.

"What am I meant to be looking at exactly?" I asked him. Just at that moment Connie leant in kissing Cal. This gained the attention of the rest of the staff who sat there shocked.

"Well Cal's pulled" Tamzin said laughing, breaking the silence. We all carried on talking to try and take our attention off of the fact that Cal and Connie were getting it on.

"He's such a traitor" Max joked.

"Just wants to get it on with someone, Connie just happens to be there. You know as well as I do how much he doesn't like her" I told him.

"I know" Max said before leaning in and kissing me.

"What was that for?" I asked him smiling.

"Can't a guy kiss his girl without there being a reason for it?" Max joked back.

"Idiot" I joked back leaning in and kissing him passionately.

"Get a room" Tamzin said causing us to pull apart. Turns out she was shouting it to Cal and Connie anyway.

"Shut up Tamzin, this has nothing to do with you" Connie hissed back before grabbing Cal's hand and leading him outside.

"I hope he regrets this in the morning" Tamzin said, obviously annoyed.

"Jealous Tams?" I asked, smirking.

"No but she's a bitch so I hope he doesn't end up seeing her" she smirked back. At that moment Max put his hand on my thigh and began slowly moving it up and down. I looked at him and he was sat there smirking.

"Max stop it" I laughed, louder than I anticipated. Everyone looked at us suspiciously and I could sense my cheeks burning up. Max just laughed and removed his hand before kissing me.

"I hate you sometimes" I said smirking at him, forgetting the rest of the staff were sat there watching us.

"I love you to baby" he said leaning in and kissing me once again.

"Why do you two have to be so fricken cute?" Tamzin asked causing us to laugh.

"I'm gonna go, on an early tomorrow" Robyn said getting up.

"I'll walk you home" Lofty said getting up as well. They said their goodbyes before leaving.

"Neither of them are on early's this week" Charlie said causing us all to burst out laughing.

"Never blame it on your shifts when your boss is here" Jeff said laughing.

"They are so getting in on" Fletch said causing us all to laugh, again.

"Shut up yeah" Max said bluntly.

"Max, it's hilarious, how have you not picked up on this?" Tamzin said laughing.

"Maybe because I don't want to know who's fucking my little sister?" Max shouted back getting up.

"Max…" Jeff began but was silenced from Max talking again.

"Just shut the fuck up, you wouldn't like it if people were talking about your younger sisters sex life, would you, so don't talk about mine, especially in front of me" Max shouted at them before walking outside, probably for a fag.

"I'll talk to him, he doesn't mean to act like that he's just really overprotective of her, I wouldn't want to know what he says to Lofty" I said getting up and following Max outside.

"Babe" I said cautiously, walking up to him.

"You haven't got a fag do you?" he asked me and I smiled at him giving him my last one.

"Thanks" he said not looking at me.

"Are you alright" I asked him.

"Mmm" he mumbled back.

"Max look at me" I said to him softly. He slowly moved his body around to look at me. His eyes were filled with tears that were threatening to fall.

"Come here" I said hugging him tightly.

"I can't think about her being in a relationship, not after what happened" Max said, his voice cracking in the process.

"What happened Max" I asked pulling away. He took a drag on the cigarette before handing it to me to have some before speaking.

"Her ex, he used to hit her, I don't think she's ready for a new relationship yet. He can't go anywhere near my sister, he could be worse than her ex" Max said, the anger building up inside of him.

"Come back to mine tonight and when you've calmed down, speak to Robyn" I told him and he nodded kissing me.

"How do you always know what to say" he asked smiling as I handed the cigarette back.

"Taught myself" I joked back.

"Come on, let's go, I can't face them again" Max said to me.

"Alright, let me just get my phone first, left it in there" I said, knowing it was still on the table.

"Hurry up though" Max said as I walked through the door.

"Does that phone ever shut up?" Fletch asked as I sat down.

"Should do considering I was with Max so he wasn't actually texting me" I said confused. I picked it up looking at the screen and froze instantly.

"Zo you alright?" Tamzin asked worried.

"What? Um yeah I'm fine, see you tomorrow" I said as I quickly left the pub.

"Zo are you alright?" Max asked as soon as I got outside.

"There's something I need to talk to you about" I said looking him in the eye.

"Right we better go back to yours then" he said as we got in my car and drove home. The journey was silent, I spent the whole time trying to decide how to tell Max. I hope he doesn't react badly to the situation. We pulled up outside mine and walked in. Max made us both a coffee as I sat down on the sofa and waited for him.

"So what was it you wanted to tell me?" he asked. I swallowed awkwardly before I began my sentence.

"Listen to everything before you react please?" I asked and he agreed.

"Well….

* * *

******If I get to 40 reviews I will update again tonight and that's a promise.**

******So we've definitely realised I'm rubbish at updating. I am sorry about the lack of updates just have a lot on at the moment. I'm gonna promise updates more regularly because I probably wont update.**

******Please R&R. PM or Review ideas for upcoming chapters because I need some help. Follow me on twitter HolbyCasualty_ PM if you want to talk about either the story, Casualty or Holby. Please read my other stories also.**


	14. Chapter 14

Zoe's POV:

"I used to foster this girl, Sharice, but then she moved to Spain with her grandparents but there's been an accident. They both died in a car crash and Sharice has no one left. She text me earlier asking if she can move back in with me and move back to Holby" I told him and he looked at me shocked.

"Why doesn't she live with her parents?" he questioned.

"They died, I done everything I could to save Abby but it didn't work, he still managed to kill her, her parents died when Abby finally hit back and now they're both gone" I told him, tears filling my eyes.

"Do you want me to come to Spain with you, when you go pick her up?" he asked and I nodded slowly.

"Does she know about us?" Max asked and I shook my head.

"I'll tell her when I ring her tonight" I told him.

"Okay" he said before kissing me. The phone began to ring almost straight after. I looked at the caller ID and realised it was Sharice.

"Sharice" I said smiling whilst putting her on speaker.

"Hey Zoe" She replied back.

"Listen you can stay with me, I can fly over whenever the soonest flight is but there is something you should know" I said to her.

"You and Nick aren't back together again are you because I don't think I could deal with him" she joked down the phone.

"No I don't think we're going to see him for a while" I said looking at Max and smiling.

"What is it then?" she asked me.

"I'm seeing someone, he's called Max and he said he would come over to Spain with me to pick you up and then you can meet him" I told her.

"Is he hot?" she questioned and I just laughed.

"Yeah, he's hot but you're only 13 so you can't have him" I joked back.

"Can't wait to meet him Zoe" she said causing me to smile.

"Zo, I checked the planes to Spain and there is one leaving tomorrow morning, we need to clear it with work though" Max told me and I nodded at him.

"Ring Charlie and ask for the time off, explain what's happened, he loves Sharice" I told Max and he smiled at me before ringing Charlie.

"Does this mean I don't have to go to school tomorrow?" Sharice asked causing me to smirk.

"You need to spend the time packing, will have to get most of your things shipped over but then we can go on a shopping spree as soon as we're back and make Max carry all of the bags" I told her and she laughed.

"Right I need to go, I need to ring Connie and get the time off, I'll ring you when I get off of the plane tomorrow" I said.

"Okay bye Zoe" she said before hanging up.

"Charlie's given me the time off and has gone to speak to Connie for you" Max told me and I just smiled at him.

"Guess we should book the tickets and pack then" I said and he smiled at me before grabbing my laptop and loading up the page. We booked the tickets before beginning to pack.

"What's Sharice like then?" Max asked me and I smiled slightly. I was happy that he was going to put an effort into this.

"She's the sweetest little girl, well she was when she was younger anyway, I haven't seen her for about a year" I told him honestly.

"Do you think she will be alright with us?" he asked me.

"I hope so because I'm not leaving you anytime soon" I told him. He leant in and kissed me smiling into it.

"I love you so much Zo" he said to me as he carried on helping me pack.

"I love you too babes" I said back as we finished packing.

"I'll go back mine and pack then come back after, I need to tell Robyn what's happening anyway" he told me and I nodded.

"I'll get a Chinese on the way back Zo" he said before kissing me. I walked downstairs with him.

"Take the car, you won't take as long that way" I told him giving him my keys.

"You must trust me, normally you don't let me touch your car but these last two days I've drove it twice now" Max joked. I kissed him once again before closing the door behind him. I dropped down onto the sofa, taking my phone out and ringing Linda.

"Zoe" she shrieked down the phone.

"Alright Linds" I laughed. We hadn't spoken for a few weeks.

"How's lover boy" she joked Linda didn't know who it was yet, just that it was someone from the hospital.

"His name's Max you know" I told her laughing again.

"What, Robyn's step brother?" she asked me.

"Yeah but that's not why I rang you" I told her.

"Okay but I do want details on how you and Max happened" she laughed.

"Whatever. Any chance that you can come up this week?" I asked her.

"Yeah, got two weeks off, was going to surprise you" she said and I smirked.

"Well Sharice is moving back in, I know you didn't know her that well and have only seen her twice but I wanted her to see familiar faces. She only knows you me, Charlie, Tess, Jeff and Dixie" I told her.

"That girl needs a shopping trip as soon as she gets here" Linda said and I laughed.

"Me and Max are getting the plane there at about 5 tomorrow morning then the plane back at about midday. Can go shopping the day after?" I questioned and I heard her shriek again.

"This is going to be like the best two weeks ever" Linda said causing me to laugh. We stayed on the phone for about half an hour longer before Max came back.

"Zo I'm back" he shouted as he came through the door.

"Let me speak to him" Linda said and I laughed.

"Babe, come here a minute, Linda wants to speak to you" I said. He walked in, kissed me and then put the phone on speaker.

"Linda" Max said.

"Max, you better treat Zoe right over wise you won't be able to ever make babies understand" Linda said seriously.

"Zo's the most important person in my life, I would never do anything to hurt her" Max said causing me to smile.

"That's just what I wanted to hear" Linda said causing us both to smirk.

"Linds we need to go, need to sleep before the flight" I told her.

"Yeah alright, speak to you when I get there" she said before hanging up.

"When's Linda coming up" Max asked.

"As soon as we're back, she's got two weeks off of work so she's going to stay with us for a bit, gonna take Sharice shopping with me" I told him and he smiled at me.

"Come on lets go bed, I'm shattered" Max said before we both walked upstairs and went to bed, discarding the Chinese food he had left downstairs.

* * *

******So I know I said I would update at 40 reviews but I fell asleep before it got there last night which is why I'm doing it now.**

******55 Reviews before next update. I'm only going to be updating when I get a certain amount of reviews now because I feel like no one reads. **

******Happy Casualty day guys. Zoe's back tonight so hopefully we get some Zax.**

******Please R&R. PM or Review ideas for upcoming chapters because I need some help. Follow me on twitter HolbyCasualty_ PM if you want to talk about either the story, Casualty or Holby. Please read my other stories also.**


	15. Chapter 15

Zoe's POV:

We woke around 2 o'clock that morning.

"Max wake up" I said hitting him in the chest.

"Zo, was there any need for that" he said groggily.

"Yeah, we have to be at the airport in an hour" I said and his eyes automatically shot open.

"We best get ready then" Max said whipping the quilt off of us causing me to laugh. We showered and got ready in record time before leaving to go and catch the plane.

"How long's this flight" Max asked me.

"2 and a half hours babe" I said back.

"Torture" Max said causing me to smirk.

"Well you get to spend it all with me so it can't be that bad" I said as the taxi pulled up outside the airport.

"That's true" Max said looking me up and down giving me goose bumps. He paid the taxi fare before we checked in and boarded the flight.

"You up for going to the toilet about half hour into the flight?" Max questioned and I looked at him confused.

"You know what I mean if you think about it Zo" he said smirking.

"I'm not having sex with you in those toilets, they're disgusting" I said laughing.

"Come on Zo, live a little" Max said causing me to laugh.

"You do realise we're gonna have to be a lot quieter when Sharice is living with me, I don't want her to hear us every night" I told him and he laughed slightly.

"You're louder than I am" Max joked.

"Hey, I'm not that loud" I said back laughing.

"You are, you're so much louder than me but I guess it just must be because I'm that good" Max said cocking an eye brow.

"You wish" I joked back. He leant in and kissed me which I obviously responded to. Our hands began to travel across each other's bodies and that's when I pulled away.

"We're not doing this here" I told him, a smile tugging at my lips.

"Whatever" Max sulked. We leant back in our chairs trying to sleep. We pulled the arm rest up so I could lean my head on Max's chest because I found it easier to sleep that way. We fell asleep pretty quickly after that.

We woke after about 2 hours knowing that the flight would end soon enough.

"Zo, Sharice is gonna hate me you do know that right" Max said to me.

"She won't, you make me happy and you're not Nick, what's not to love?" I said smirking.

"That's true" Max said cheekily. We flirted for the rest of the flight before it landed and we got a taxi to where Sharice was staying. She had been put in a kid's home over night and we had to pick her up from there. Max knocked on the door and someone answered almost instantly. I'm surprised they heard the door over all of the noise.

"Can I help you?" the women asked spitefully.

"We're here to take Sharice home" Max said instantly.

"I was told there was only one person picking her up?" she asked confused.

"That would be me but my boyfriend came with me as well" I said as she rolled her eyes at me.

"Sharice" she screamed up the stairs. Sharice ran down instantly knowing t would be us and flung herself at me, hugging me tight.

"Can we go?" she asked and I was confused slightly.

"Yeah get your stuff and then we can" I told her and she ran back upstairs to get it all. Max looked at me confused but I couldn't tell what was wrong with Sharice, she must not like this place at all.

"Sign this form then you can take her" the women said and I signed it quickly. Sharice came down the stairs with two suitcases. As soon as she got to the door Max took them off of her, putting them in the taxi before we all climbed in and set off back to the airport.

"Sharice, what's up?" I asked as soon as the taxi began to drive away.

"That place was terrible, kids screaming all of the time, they kept coming into my room asking to borrow my things it's like I so didn't want them there" Sharice said. She sounded a lot more stuck up then I remember. Max looked at me with his eye brow cocked. He was sitting opposite us.

"So you're a lot hotter than I imagined" Sharice said pulling her top down slightly to show more cleavage.

"And you're thirteen" Max said back.

"Do you think I'm not experienced enough in that department because I am" she said still trying to flirt with him.

"Sharice, stop trying it on with Max, he isn't interested" I told her harshly. Max leant across grabbing my hands knowing I was becoming annoyed.

"You're not my mum Zoe, you can't tell me what to do" she hissed back.

"Would you rather give it a go with me and Max or stay in that kid's home?" I asked her.

"Stay with you" she said, her voice softening.

"Well that's lucky then, Linda's coming up tomorrow for two weeks and we're going shopping" I said and her face lit up instantly.

"But I think me and you need to have a chat when we get home don't you think" I said and she nodded her head slowly.

"So Max, I'm not going to have to see you walking around in your underwear am I?" Sharice asked to lighten the mood.

"Nope sorry but that sight is only for Zoe" Max joked causing us both to laugh. We got out of the taxi and went to board the plane which didn't take long and then soon enough we were on the flight. The same as last time I rested my head on Max's chest and fell asleep.

Max's POV:

"I haven't seen her this happy in all of the time I've known her" Sharice said to me causing me to smile.

"I love her" I told her. Sharice smiled before settling down and going to sleep herself.

* * *

******Thank you for all of the reviews. I won't be updating for a few days as I have a lot on but next update will be as soon as possible. Hope you all enjoy tonight's Casualty.**

******please R&R. PM or Review ideas for upcoming chapters because I need some help. Follow me on twitter HolbyCasualty_ PM if you want to talk about either the story, Casualty or Holby. Please read my other stories also.**


	16. Chapter 16

Zoe's POV:

When we got home that night we were all completely tired, especially me and Max. We hadn't had a decent night sleep since the crash and we were due back in work in two days. We have two days to take Sharice shopping then get her a place in Farmead Academy as well.

"Zo am I gonna be going Farmead?" Sharice asked, a smile tugging at her lips.

"Yeah why?" I asked smirking slightly.

"No reason" she said smiling. She took her phone out of her pocket, which was falling apart, and wrote a message out. I had given her a new sim so that she could use it in this country.

"Who are you texting" I asked smirking still.

"Leave her alone Zo" Max said puling me down to sit next to him on the sofa.

"Yeah Zoe listen to your boyfriend" Sharice joked.

"Come on lets sort your room out a bit" Max said as he led us both upstairs, his fingers interlocking with mine as we walked.

"Zo, can we paint it and that" Sharice asked as we walked in.

"Yeah, when we go shopping tomorrow we can get everything that you want for your room and then we can all put it together and paint as well. The last few bits you and Linda can do when we go back to work" I answered.

"But now we need to get you applied to Farmead" I said seeing a smile appear on her face again.

"Seriously what's so good about Farmead" I asked her.

"Haven't you heard? The hottest boys in England go there" Sharice said as if it was obvious.

"Well let's just hope they accept you" I joked causing her to roll her eyes.

"Zo, when you apply can you give me your last name, I don't want to seem even more out casted" Sharice said and I smiled.

"Of course" I said before leaving Max and Sharice to go and make the phone call.

"Max's POV:

"I need your help with something" I told Sharice as soon as Zoe left the room.

"I'm listening" she said smirking.

"When we're shopping tomorrow, I need you to send Zoe and Linda off somewhere and you come and help me pick out something to buy her, I want to treat her to something" I told her and she smiled instantly.

"Awwww of course I'll help" she said causing me to laugh.

"Well that's lucky then just don't let slip to Zoe" I said. She pretended to do a zip up on her lips causing me to smirk as Zoe came back in.

"They've accepted you, you start on Monday meaning we need to get your uniform tomorrow as well" Zoe told her.

"Okay" she said smiling.

"What's up with you?" Zoe asked. I looked at Sharice hoping she wouldn't let slip.

"Just happy that I'm going school with the hottest boys in England" she said smiling causing me and Zoe to laugh.

"Trust you" she said laughing.

"I need to get something from work and check that they're all coping, are you two coming" Zoe asked.

"Yeah I need to speak to Robyn anyway" I said.

"Having an affair already?" Sharice questioned smirking.

"You what?" I asked confused.

"With Robyn whoever she is" Sharice said still smirking.

"That's my sister" I said laughing.

"Does Jess still work here?" Sharice asked changing the subject.

"No she left after Harry died, her and Adam couldn't cope so she left him and went to America with Linda and the kids. She lives on the same road as Jordan now in Michigan" Zoe said and I tensed slightly. I know that she realised but I hated the guy, even just hearing his name annoyed me.

"She called the baby Harry? I thought that she was giving it a go with Sean again?" Sharice asked.

"He left her after finding out the baby was Adam's and not hers" Zoe said coming over to me.

"You alright?" she whispered.

"Fine, can we just go?" I asked her.

"Sure" she said.

"Right I need to get changed but after that we're going" Zoe said leaving the room and going into her own.

"Are you alright Max, you seem quiet?" Sharice asked me.

"I'm fine just need to see my sister, she said she's got something pretty important to tell me" I told her putting a smile on.

"Do you live here with Zoe full time?" she asked and I laughed slightly.

"No, I'm just here near enough every night" I told her.

"That explains a lot" she said and I cocked my eyebrow silently asking her to expand on what she was saying.

"Well she didn't answer my calls for a few months apart from when she was in work or the occasional night" she said and I looked at her confused slightly, Zo had never mentioned it?

"Guys Linda's gonna be here in about an hour" Zoe said coming back in in her purple tight fitting dress.

"We better hurry up then" I said as we went downstairs and went to the car as Zoe drove us to the hospital. As soon as we get back I'm going to ask her why she rejected Sharice's calls. We pulled up and went in quickly. I went to find Robyn as Sharice followed Zoe though to her shared office where Connie was waiting.

"Robyn" I said seeing her coming around the corner, discharging a patient.

"Give me a minute" she said before telling the patient something then coming over to me. She hugged me tightly as soon as she came over to me.

"Robyn, tonight I'm gonna stay at ours. I have a feeling me and Zo are going to have an argument as soon as we get home over something Sharice told me" I told her and her face dropped slightly.

"Me and Lofty were going to have a quiet night in but I guess we can re arrange" she said to me, a hint of disappointment in her voice.

"The reason I even came in to see you was to ask about that, what's this I hear about you and Lofty seeing each other" I said, my eyebrow cocked slightly.

"We're taking it slow, I didn't realise people had noticed if I'm honest" she said causing me to laugh slightly.

"Everyone noticed but me" I said laughing.

"Are you alright with him, after everything that happened" I asked her.

"Yeah, Lofty's a decent guy Max, I told him about Wayne and he agreed to take things slow until I feel comfortable enough" Robyn said making me smile.

"As long as you're happy sis" I said as Zoe came back out with Sharice, laughing and joking. I noticed that Sharice was busy typing on her phone at the same time though but it didn't mean anything to me. Zoe came over and kissed me, completely ignoring Robyn before grabbing my hand and leading me to the car.

* * *

******Updated because I was asked to earlier but I will hopefully be able to update on Thursday considering I'm going to London on Friday and won't be back until Monday. Please R&R. PM or Review ideas for upcoming chapters because I need some help. Follow me on twitter HolbyCasualty_ PM if you want to talk about either the story, Casualty or Holby. Please read my other stories also.**


	17. Chapter 17

Zoe's POV:

When we got back to mine Linda wasn't there yet which meant I could spend time with Sharice and Max before she got there.

"Sharice do me a favour and go upstairs for a bit, I need to speak to Zoe" Max said. She looked at me with the same look of confusion on her face that I did before walking out of the room and closing the door behind her, probably so that she could just sit on the stairs and listen.

"Why didn't you answer Sharice calls when we were together?" He asked almost instantly.

"You didn't know anything about her so how do you think it would have looked Max" I said back. I was annoyed already at him.

"Well you could have told me Zo, if you hadn't of answered her calls the other night she would still be in that kids home and all because you didn't tell me?" his voice was getting louder as he spoke this time.

"Don't start Max it had nothing to do with you" I shouted at him.

"Why the fuck did you completely blank Robyn earlier then because she's my fucking sister so that does have something to do with me" He shouted at me.

"Because she thinks she has the rights to get involved in my relationship when it has nothing to do with her maybe" I shouted back.

"It has a lot to do with her considering she's my sister" Max shouted back.

"I can't be dealing with your immaturity right now" I hissed at him.

"Zoe" Linda said coming into the living room. Sharice looked at me silently apologising for letting her in.

"Fuck you Zo" Max said before storming out into the rain.

"Well he's a charmer" Linda said rolling her eyes.

"Leave it Linds" I said annoyed before sitting on the sofa.

"Zoe what was that about" Linda asked.

"I said leave it" I hissed before grabbing my phone and storming upstairs.

* * *

******Only a short chapter but I don't think I will be updating again for a while because I'm going to be quite busy this holiday and I'm away until Monday as it is and there isn't much wifi here. Please R&R. PM or Review ideas for upcoming chapters because I need some help. Follow me on twitter HolbyCasualty_ PM if you want to talk about either the story, Casualty or Holby. Please read my other stories also.**


	18. Chapter 18

Max's POV:

I stormed out of Zoe's forgetting it was raining for a split second and began walking towards my house. I knew Robyn would be finishing her shift now so would be on her way home anyway. I got a couple of streets away from Zoe's when I heard my phone begin to ring in my pocket. I took it out, realised it was Zoe and rejected the call. I couldn't speak to her at the moment, I don't understand why she felt that she couldn't speak to me about Sharice. I got home half an hour later. I had walked the long way home considering I needed to clear my head a bit. I walked through the door completely drenched and went straight through to the living room. I walked in to see Robyn and Lofty kissing on the sofa. I walked up to them and that's when they noticed me.

"Max what happened are you alright" Robyn asked instantly. I guess she could tell that I had been crying.

"I think me and Zoe are over" I said as a tear escaped my eye falling down my face.

"Max you need to speak to her" Robyn said coming over and hugging me.

"I can't sis, I just can't" I said.

"But you can't live without her either Max" Robyn said to me causing me to cry even more.

"I'm going to go get changed" I said pulling away from Robyn. I took my phone and keys out of my pocket and put them on the table. As I put my phone down it began to ring instantly. I looked at the caller ID but I knew who it would be anyway.

"Answer it Max, please" Robyn said. I looked at her and nodded picking it up and putting it to my ear.

"Zo" I said down the phone. I began to make my way upstairs as she spoke.

"Max, you had me worried then. Can we talk about this please? I'm so sorry about everything, Robyn rang me earlier and asked if I was playing you which annoyed me a lot which is why I was ignoring her. I'm sorry Max" she said and I could sense her crying.

"Please don't cry baby, I'm sorry too" I said. I hated hearing her cry, I hate seeing her cry as well.

"I'm gonna stay here tonight Zo, give us both some time to get our heads around it, I'll come shopping tomorrow still if you still want me to?" I told her.

"Yeah, I'll pick you up at 9 babe" she said to me.

"I've gotta go but I love you Zo" I said feeling my jeans sticking to my legs from how wet they were.

"Okay I love you two Max" she said before hanging up. I got changed into my tracksuit quickly before going back downstairs only this time I was in a better mood.

"Guessing you've sorted it out" Lofty said. I looked at them both and Robyn was curled up in his arms.

"Yeah, she's picking me up at 9 tomorrow, what time are you two on shift" I asked smiling at them both.

"We don't have work tomorrow but we will be up so yes I will cook you breakfast if you're nice to me" Robyn said smirking.

"Thanks sis" I said before sitting down on the sofa and chucking my phone down next to me. It went off almost instantly though. I looked down and noticed two texts. 'Max its Sharice, what's going on between you and Zoe, she's locked herself in her room and is refusing to talk to us' the first one said. I ignored the text and just saved Sharice's number instead. I opened my other text straight after, 'you're so lucky that she's cheered up otherwise I would have put you in resus myself, Linda' it read and I laughed slightly before saving her number also.

"What are you laughing at?" Robyn asked as they both looked at me smirking.

"Dirty message?" Lofty suggested before getting hit in the chest by Robyn.

"Just Zoe's friend Linda, she got there as I was leaving and just threatened me really" I said shrugging it off. Robyn's facial expression changed almost instantly.

"Linda's back?" she questioned as she screeched.

"Yeah, do you know her or something?" I asked confused.

"Yeah she was my mentor when I started, I can't believe she's back" Robyn said before grabbing her phone and ringing her and putting it on speaker instantly.

"Robyn, if this is about what I just sent to your brother then I don't want to know" Linda said causing me to roll her eyes.

"Nothing to do with Max. Why didn't you tell me you was back, it's been ages" she said smiling.

"Was going to come into the ED in a couple of days and surprise you and everyone else, only Zoe, Max and Sharice knew I was here" she said back.

"When am I going to get to see my favourite mentor then" Robyn asked causing me to laugh.

"In two days time, with your brother and Zoe tomorrow but I will come in the next day and Robyn I was your only mentor" Linda said in her thick scouse accent laughing at the same time.

"Still my favourite though" Robyn joked.

"Right I need to go and help Zoe settle Sharice in seems as she has no one else to help her" Linda said down the phone. I jumped up grabbing Robyn's phone before speaking to Linda.

"I would have helped her you know, Zo's the most important person in the world to me and I love her so much. You'll see tomorrow just how much we really do love each other" I said before putting the phone back down.

"I know how you feel about each other Max, Zoe wouldn't have cried over you otherwise" Linda said.

"Linds shut up before you go any further with that sentence and come and help us will you" I heard Zoe say in the background which caused me to smile.

"Right I seriously have to go now, Max make sure you're ready on time tomorrow will you and Robyn I'll see you in two days bye guys" she said before hanging up.

"And that everybody is Linda Andrews" Robyn said causing us all to laugh.

* * *

******Sorry I haven't updated in a while but it's the holidays and I'm actually going out and being sociable for a change. I'll try to update more frequent but I'm not making any promises. Please R&R. PM or Review ideas for upcoming chapters because I need some help. Follow me on twitter HolbyCasualty_ PM if you want to talk about either the story, Casualty or Holby. Please read my other stories also.**


	19. Chapter 19

Zoe's POV:

We had just hung Sharice's clothes up in the wardrobe when we realised that there wasn't even a bed.

"Sharice do you want to take my bed tonight?" I asked her but she shook her head.

"No thanks, that's where you and Max seem to spend most of your time" she said laughing. Linda began to laugh almost straight after as well.

"So what are you both gonna share the sofa or what?" I asked them.

"I can stay at Robyn's tonight or anyone's really, let me ring her quickly" Linda said but I instantly put a stop to that idea.

"No way, Max lives with her and I don't trust you not to cause an argument" I said to her.

"Oh thanks Zo" she said sarcastically.

"Zoe don't you have two sofa's anyway" Sharice asked causing me and Linda to smirk.

"Yeah but Linda has to sleep on a certain one because I'm pretty sure that you won't want to" I said causing me and Linda to laugh.

"Why not?" she asked confused.

"Well, me and Linda went out pulling before and well her place was too far away so we brought them both back here and she used one of the sofas" I said laughing.

"Oh my god, a sofa is so classy" Sharice said rolling her eyes.

"You better not be going round shagging anyone at your age" I said almost straight after.

"Why not, I only have sex with them if they're hot and when Nan and grandad was out anyway" she said causing Linda to burst out laughing.

"You have to be joking you're only thirteen Sharice" I said slightly shocked.

"Everyone does it, if you don't then you're just one of the kids who everyone bullies for being a virgin" she said shocking me slightly again.

"Sharice, you do realise the risks at your age right" I said. If she's going to be having sex I know there is nothing I could do to stop her.

"Yeah, wear a condom obviously" she said matter of factly.

"I'm getting you registered with a GP and you're going on the pill, I don't care what you have to say. Condoms will stop STI's but won't aways prevent pregnancies and I don't want another kid living here" I said shocking myself slightly. I didn't lose my virginity until I was 14 but I was closer to 15, I was drunk as well.

"Fine with me Zo, I was going to ask you anyway, I couldn't ask Nan or grandad, imagine what they would have said to that" Sharice said smirking slightly.

"Anyone up for ordering pizzas" I suggested to change the subject and they both agreed instantly. The doorbell went as we were still deciding on which pizzas to get.

"Who's that?" Sharice asked. I shrugged my shoulders because I didn't actually know, we hadn't ordered yet so I don't know who it would be. I got up and opened the door, shocked when I saw who was on the other side of it.

"You gonna let me in then babe" Max said causing me to laugh slightly as I moved out of his way. He walked in and closed the door before he began to kiss me. The kiss deepened by the second and I knew I had to pull away.

"Max" I said pulling away.

"What" he mumbled as he kissed me again.

"Sharice and Linda are deciding on pizzas, you staying or what?" I questioned raising an eyebrow as he looked at me.

"Did you really have to ask?" he said pulling me through to the living room. Linda and Sharice were more shocked than I was to see him.

"I didn't realise you was coming back" Sharice said sharply.

"Be nice" I said giving her a stern look which she just rolled her eyes at.

"So Zo as we were saying, didn't you lose your virginity quite young as well though" Linda asked causing me to roll my eyes. Me and Max sat down on the sofa opposite Sharice and Linda before I answered.

"I was 14 so yeah I guess" I told them honestly.

"I was 15" Linda added after.

"How old were you Max?" Sharice questioned him.

"13" he said and I looked at him as to say 'shut your mouth now'.

"See Zoe, I am old enough to have sex" Sharice said to me.

"Just because Max did doesn't mean you should have as well" I said rolling my eyes.

"Whatever, can we just order the pizzas now?" Sharice said changing the subject.

"What ones then" I said smiling as Max put his arm around me and I leant into his chest.

"Peperoni" Sharice said.

"Yeah same" Linda added after.

"Should I just get 3 of them then?" I asked and they all nodded. I got up and went into the kitchen to make the phone call.

**Max's POV:**

"If it wasn't for the fact that you make her so happy I would have kicked you in the balls by now" Linda said to me as soon as Zoe left.

"All couples have arguments, me and Zo have had our fair share of arguments especially when she was still clinical lead but I love her and I've stuck by her this far I'm sure I can stick by her a lot longer without your threats" I said rolling my eyes towards the end.

"He wants my help picking a present for Zoe tomorrow" Sharice said.

"Keep your voice down, she's in the next room" I said slightly annoyed.

"Well I will take her to get coffee whilst you take the paint back to the car, get her a present then but you will have to be quick" Linda said and I nodded instantly.

"Thanks Linda" I said as I smiled at her.

"I'm doing this for Zoe not you" she said and I smiled at her.

"That's fine with me" I said laughing slightly.

"Pizzas are ordered but when they get here you're getting up to answer the door" Zoe said walking in and sitting next to me.

"Anything for you baby" I said back kissing her on the forehead.

"Stop being such a sop" she joked putting her head on my chest as Sharice switched the TV on and we settled down to watch it.

* * *

******Thank you to everyone who reads and reviews and for being patient with my updating as well. Please R&R. PM or Review ideas for upcoming chapters because I need some help. Follow me on twitter HolbyCasualty_ PM if you want to talk about either the story, Casualty or Holby. Please read my other stories also.**


	20. Chapter 20

Zoe's POV:

Sharice had put The Only Way Is Essex on and I was actually enjoying it. I've always watched the show but I didn't think it was Sharice's thing.

"Can't you just change the channel" Max whispered to me causing me to smirk.

"I'm enjoying it actually, I seem to think Tom Pearce is pretty good looking" I whispered back.

"Obviously you prefer me though" Max hinted causing me to laugh.

"Can you two just go upstairs and do what you want to do just not right in front of us please" Sharice said causing us both to laugh.

"We will as soon as the pizza gets here" I said rolling my eyes. Just at that moment the doorbell went causing both Sharice and Linda to smirk.

"Come on then Zo" Max said smirking. I held out my hand for him and he helped me up. I gave him the money as he went to the door and I stood in the doorway.

"Thanks" Max said giving him the money and taking the pizzas. He gave them two pizzas before bringing the third one back out to me.

"Don't stay up to late because we're leaving early in the morning" I shouted through to them.

"Yes mum" Linda said back jokingly. Max put his hand on my lower back as he pushed me up the stairs slightly. We got to my room and I quickly put the pizza box down on my bedside table as Max began to kiss my neck.

"Max" I moaned slightly before pulling him up to connect our lips together. Our hands began to fall onto every part of each other's bodies before he pulled me back towards the bed.

**Sharice's POV:**

"Did they have to be so loud?" I asked Linda as she started laughing.

"Zoe's always been loud but never this loud so he must be doing something right" she laughed as the noises stopped.

"Finally" I said almost instantly. They came downstairs about 10 minutes later, both of their hair messed up slightly and Max just in his trackie bottoms and Zoe wearing one of his tops which only just covered her. I had never seen Zoe with a smile that big on her face until now so I know Max makes her happy.

"And you wanted us to keep the noise down" Linda laughed causing Zoe to go slightly red. She put her head in the crook of Max's neck to hide her embarrassment.

"I told you that you were loud" Max teased as Zoe pinched him causing him to shriek.

"Did you just shriek?" I asked whilst we all laughed.

"Obviously not" Max said back, clear embarrassment in his voice.

"Right" Linda said back smirking. I could see his hand going up his shirt that Zoe was wearing and soon enough she had attached their lips together and they were kissing again. They didn't even notice Linda leave the room until she came back with a bucket of water and threw it on them causing them both to scream.

"Linds you twat" Zoe said laughing.

"What was that for?" Max asked laughing also.

"You were telling Sharice about an hour ago about safe sex and all that and then you were about to do it straight in front of her, well done" Linda joked causing us all to laugh again.

"Shut up Linds" Zoe said trying to keep a straight face but failing.

"Do you wanna invite Robyn and her boyfriend tomorrow? Would be good to catch up with her and I could see what he looks like" Linda said nudging me slightly.

"His names Lofty you know" Zoe said causing us to burst out laughing at his name.

"Well that's only his nickname" Max added after.

"Go on then Linds ring her, tell her they can come back for Chinese as well after" Zoe said before she whispered something into Max's ear and they went upstairs again.

"Linda" Robyn said into the phone, probably just confused as to why she was calling. Linda had put it on speaker so that I didn't feel left out.

"Alright, you wanna come on this shopping thing tomorrow" Linda asked her.

"And bring Lofty" I added after.

"Yeah alright, guessing that's Sharice there with you" she said.

"Yeah it is" I answered confused.

"Max said you was coming" she said and it made sense then.

"Zo said you and Lofty can come round for Chinese after as well" Linda said.

"Okay, where is Zoe and Max, makes a change that I can't hear them flirting" she joked and me and Linda looked at each other and smirked.

"They're upstairs, having sex for the second time since he got here" I said. We heard Robyn fake gag on the other end causing us both to burst out laughing.

"I did not need to know that" Robyn said laughing slightly.

"They're really loud as well" I added after laughing again.

"Seriously Sharice I would rather not know this" She said causing me to laugh.

"You live with him, you must have heard him before?" Linda asked causing me to laugh again.

"Yeah, I've heard him and Zoe before as well but I just don't really want to remember that if I'm honest" she said back and I could hear Lofty laughing in the background.

"Lofty seems to be getting bored, I'll pick you both up at 10 tomorrow so don't be late" Linda said before hanging up.

"Right you sleep, Zoe's only going to kill you in the morning otherwise" Linda said before we both got changed and crashed out the sofas.

* * *

******Please R&R. PM or Review ideas for upcoming chapters because I need some help. Follow me on twitter HolbyCasualty_ PM if you want to talk about either the story, Casualty or Holby. Please read my other stories also.**


	21. Chapter 21

Zoe's POV:

We woke early the next morning wanting to go in the shower instantly so that we would be ready on time. It was 8:30 when I woke up and I decided I would wake Max up before the other two.

"Baby wake up" I said stoking his face slightly. He opened his eyes and smiled at me before leaning in and kissing me.

"Morning beautiful" he said after.

"Come on, let's go shower before the others are up" I said smirking slightly. Max got a bit of paper and wrote on it before getting up and going to the shower. I followed him but as we got there he stuck it on the door. 'Using the shower we will tell you when we are done' is what it said. He stuck it up and then grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the shower.

**Linda's POV:**

I woke up at about 15 minutes to 9 and threw a cushion at Sharice to wake her up.

"Fuck off" she said but then I could hear Zoe upstairs.

"Oh my god listen to this" I said and she shut up instantly. All we could hear was Zoe and Max moaning each other's names causing us to burst out laughing.

"Ring Robyn" Sharice said and I jumped up and dived at the coffee table to grab my phone. I rang her and she answered almost instantly.

"Do you not know the time" she asked me.

"Yes but put me on speaker, you and Lofty are going to want to hear this" I said laughing.

"Okay done" she said and me and Sharice ran upstairs and put my phone to the door.

"Linda I'm hanging up I'll see you later if I'm not throwing up from how disgusting that is" she said before hanging up. Me and Sharice burst out laughing. We hadn't notice Max and Zoe shut up until they opened the door and stood there with towels around them.

"Just go and get ready" Zoe said rolling her eyes as her and Max both walked past and back into her bedroom leaving us laughing.

**Zoe's POV:**

"How much of that do you think they heard?" I asked as soon as Max closed the door.

"Enough" he said causing us both to laugh. We got changed quickly after that. I sat down to do my hair and make-up but Max automatically came over and switched on my straighteners and picked up my hair dryer before I had the chance to. Deep down I think he enjoys doing my hair each morning. He finished doing my hair as I finished my make-up, both of us concentrating on getting it precise. We hadn't even noticed Sharice and Linda come in until Max looked in the mirror and saw them behind us.

"Did you two want something" Max said as he finished doing my hair.

"Can we go yet, you're taking forever" Sharice said rolling her eyes. I took one last look in the mirror before grabbing everything I needed and walking downstairs.

"You going in your car Linds?" I asked her.

"Yeah" she said back.

"We've gotta go there anyway, Max wants a jacket because he isn't satisfied with the one he's wearing" I said rolling my eyes.

"You're like a married couple" Linda joked as we all walked downstairs.

"Shut it" I said laughing. We got in the cars and drove to Max's. We pulled up first with Linda right behind us.

"Be back in a minute" Max said kissing me quickly before getting out of the car and going to get his jacket and to tell Robyn and Lofty that Linda's waiting for them.

"I've never seen you this happy Zoe" Sharice said causing me to smile.

"Probably because I've never been this happy" I said then realised what I said.

"Zoe that's actually adorable" Sharice said causing me to laugh.

"Shut up" I said still laughing. Max came out then with Robyn and Lofty in tow. Linda jumped out of her car running up and hugging Robyn and screaming, well both of them were screaming.

"I didn't realise how close they were" Max said getting in the car.

"Well if it wasn't for Linda then Robyn wouldn't be a nurse at Holby right now" I said still smiling from mine and Sharice's conversation.

"True" Max said. They all got into Linda's car as I started my engine and we began to drive to the town centre. Almost instantly Max's hand found its way onto my thigh, just like it always does when I'm driving.

"Can't you two ever keep your hands off of each other" Sharice said smirking.

"Nope" Max joked. I tried to move his hand off of my thigh because it was distracting me slightly but it wasn't working. He kept slowly moving his hand up and down my thigh knowing it would distract me even more.

"Max, I'm trying to drive" I said trying to keep my voice down so Sharice couldn't hear me.

"Just focus on the road Zo" he said causing me to laugh.

"I don't even want to know" Sharice said putting her headphones in.

"Max stop it unless you want me to crash this stupid car" I said smirking slightly.

"Fine" he said smirking also. He squeezed my leg slightly before removing his hand. We pulled into the car park not long after and got out of the car almost instantly. Luckily there was two spaces right next to each other so we parked next to each other. Max grabbed my hand intertwining our fingers together as we made our way into the shopping centre.

* * *

******Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far and to everyone who reviews this chapter. The enjoy reading the reviews as well. Please R&R. PM or Review ideas for upcoming chapters because I need some help. Follow me on twitter HolbyCasualty_ PM if you want to talk about either the story, Casualty or Holby. Please read my other stories also.**


	22. Chapter 22

Max's POV:

We had ordered Sharice's new bed, wardrobe, dressing table and sofa and had just bought her a TV. We had to take the TV back to the car so Zoe, Linda and Robyn went to get a coffee whilst me, Lofty and Sharice went to take the TV to put in the boot. After we had put it in we quickly walked to the jewellers so I could get Zoe a necklace.

"Which one are you gonna get her" Sharice asked.

"I don't know, which one do you think she will like" I asked her as she began to look around more carefully.

"This one" she said picking up a silver necklace with a purple diamond pendant on the end.

"Are you sure because I don't want to mess this up" I asked worried that she might not like it.

"Yes now go buy it" she said. I looked at the price and realised that it was £119.99 but it didn't bother me, Zoe deserves it. I went to the till and bought it before putting it in Sharice's bag knowing Zoe wouldn't look there.

"Right come on lets go before they realise we're taking forever" Lofty said before we walked back down to Zoe, Linda and Robyn. The rest of the day went by quickly and we managed to get everything we needed. We were going to paint Sharice's room when we got back with everyone's help and then Linda and Sharice were going to finish it tomorrow as well as put all of the furnisher in considering we were all back at work. We got home and me and Lofty began to unload the car whilst the girls went inside. It didn't take us long until everything was inside. I went into the living room and signalled for Sharice to come out.

"Where is it?" I asked her referencing to the necklace.

"Its upstairs come on" she said back taking me into her room. The bag was behind the door and she picked it up taking the box out and gave it to me. She hurried downstairs as I slowly walked down.

"Zo come here a minute" I said sticking my head around the door.

"You're joking right" she said. I could already tell she was tired and we hadn't even began painting yet.

"I don't think he's joking Zoe" Linda said smirking slightly.

"Fine" she said getting up and following me into the kitchen. I noticed everyone putting their heads around the corner of the door so I closed the kitchen door.

"This better be good" Zoe said causing me to smirk. I pulled out the box and put it in front of Zoe. She smiled at me before opening it.

"Oh my god Max I love it" she said throwing her arms around my neck and kissing me.

"I love you" she said smiling at me.

"I love you two" I said back before kissing her again. I put the necklace on her before we walked back into the living room.

"Right Sharice come show us which walls you want which colour" I said signalling to Lofty to get up and help.

"We can help you know" Zoe said to me.

"Yeah but you'll just get in the way, get a bottle of wine and order a Chinese you know what I normally get" I said before me, Lofty and Sharice went upstairs.

"The window wall cream and the others pale blue please" she said.

"Alright now go get us both a beer each from the fridge then join the others" I said and she done what I told her. She reappeared with 2 cans of fosters a couple of minutes later before leaving again.

"Want to put on some of my old clothes so you don't get yours ruined?" I asked him.

"Yeah, new shirt and all" he said. I went in Zoe's room and picked out two of my old tops and putting one of them on. I gave the other one to Lofty as I went back in and we began painting.

* * *

**Zoe's POV:**

"So girls, let's play truths" Linda said smirking at us all.

"No Linds lets not" I said laughing as I poured everyone a glass of wine apart from Sharice.

"Zoe am I not allowed a glass" Sharice asked me.

"You don't like it but there's vodka in the cupboard so you can have 1 vodka and coke but that's it" I told her.

"Fine" she said then smirked towards the other two. I got up and made her drink before coming back in and handing it to her.

"So back to truths" Linda said smirking once again.

"You're joking right" I asked but knew instantly that she wasn't.

"Well done for agreeing to go first Zoe" Linda said laughing.

"First love" Sharice asked me. I rolled my eyes before answering knowing everyone else would have to answer as well.

"Nick Jordan" I said, they all knew about us anyway.

"Wayne Corner but that ended pretty badly" Robyn said.

"What happened" Sharice asked her.

"He used to hit me buts that's in the past so Linda who was yours" Robyn asked changing the subject.

"Lenny Lions, he left the hospital before you started though Robyn" Linda replied shocking me slightly.

"When were you two together, I don't remember this" I asked her and she shook her head slightly.

"We wasn't but I wish we was. We've stayed in contact and are still quite close but don't see each other as much anymore" she said. She began to cry towards the end of the sentence as well.

"Linds, it was obvious that he felt the same" I said making a mental note to text him later.

"Well when are we gonna have a girls night out then?" Linda asked changing the subject.

"As soon as I've talked Max into babysitting and when neither of us are on shift" I said to her.

"Good we haven't had a decent night out since we had to treat that girl drunk" Linda said grimacing at the memory.

"Yeah well let's not do that again" I said to her. We spent the next couple of hours just reminiscing on when Linda worked at the hospital until Max and Lofty came back down.

"Painting's done just got to wait for it to dry" Max said as they walked in. Both of their tops were covered in paint.

"Go change your tops before that drips everywhere" I said putting my eyebrows up to prove that I meant it.

"What would you say if I told you we got paint on some of your shoes" Max said.

"I know you're not that stupid Max because you would end up dead if you did that" I said back causing them all to laugh before Max and Lofty left the room again to change their tops.

"Robyn you coming?" Lofty questioned coming back in the room. They said their goodbyes before leaving. Not long after they left me and Max went up to bed and Linda and Sharice went to sleep on the sofa.

* * *

******Please R&R. PM or Review ideas for upcoming chapters because I need some help. Follow me on twitter HolbyCasualty_ PM if you want to talk about either the story, Casualty or Holby. Please read my other stories also.**


	23. Chapter 23

Zoe's POV:

We woke early the next morning considering we were on shift at 8. We got ready and had breakfast before leaving. I wrote a note for Linda to tell her where we were. I picked up Linda's phone and set her alarm for 9 to make sure she was awake for the deliveries. We left as soon as I did that to get in the car. By the time I got to the car Max was already there sitting in the drivers seat.

"Max move, my car therefore I get to drive" I said trying to keep a straight face.

"But I'm a brilliant driver" he said smirking.

"Whatever just move" I said getting annoyed now.

"Nope" he said smirking.

"Just get in the passenger seat, you can drive home?" he added after. I gave up on trying to get Max out of the driver's seat and went and sat in the passenger's seat.

"Stop sulking" he said as we began to drive to work.

"I hate you sometimes" I said not even looking at him.

"There is only a thin line between love and hate" he said causing me to look at him and raise my eyebrows.

"Shut up Max" I said smirking at him. We got to work not long after and walked in hand in hand as usual.

"How much wine did she have last night?" Lofty asked coming over to us as soon as we got to reception. I looked to my side to see Robyn running to the toilets to throw up.

"We only had two bottles between the three of us" I said confused slightly.

"Then how does she have a hangover" Lofty questioned.

"I'll go see how she is" I said making my way to the toilets.

"Robyn, you alright" I said as I got in there.

"I'm fine Zoe" she said back.

"I don't believe you" I said to her.

"I'm just hung over that's all" she said but I could tell she was lying.

"You didn't have enough to drink to be hung over" I said back to her trying to find out what was actually wrong. She sighed before answering me this time.

"I'm late" she said opening to cubicle door and coming out.

"Late as in" I said as I realised she thought she could be pregnant.

"Yeah" she said slowly.

"I'll go get you a test, stay here" I said leaving to go and get her the pregnancy test. I got to reception on my way back with the test in my hand when I got stopped by Max and Lofty.

"Is she alright" Max asked as I tried to hide the test under my phone.

"Yeah, I'm just going to go and make sure she is" I said trying to walk away from them before Max grabbed my wrist stopping me.

"You sure because you seem a bit on edge" he said as I pulled my wrist away before kissing him.

"She's fine I promise" I said pulling away and walking quickly back to the toilets. I gave Robyn the test and waited the three minutes to see whether she would be pregnant or not.

"You do it, I can't look" she said. I picked the test up and saw the two lines.

"It's positive Robyn" I said to her not knowing how she would react.

"How am I going to tell Lofty and Max" she said as she burst into tears.

"Come to my office Robyn, I'll get Lofty to come in and you can speak to him if you want" I said trying to calm the situation.

"Yeah okay but can you tell Max for me please, I don't want to see his reaction" she asked and I agreed.

"Yeah come on, we'll go the back way so we don't pass them and I will get Connie out the office and bring Lofty in" I said to her before we left the toilets and quickly walked to my office. We walked in to find Connie sat there doing paperwork.

"Connie can you leave the office for a bit please, Robyn needs to speak to Lofty and I've said they could use the office" I told Connie as we walked in.

"Yeah sure, is everything alright" she asked.

"It's fine" Robyn said before sitting down on the sofa with the test in her hand as I went and got Lofty.

"Lofty go in my office please, Robyn needs to speak to you its important" I said as I made my way up to him and Max.

"I knew everything wasn't right" he said before he practically ran to my office.

"What's that about" Max asked.

"Not here" I said grabbing his hand and walking to his 'office'.

"Zo you're worrying me now" he said as I closed the door.

"Don't freak but Robyn's pregnant" I said and I could tell instantly he was annoyed.

"What" he said annoyed.

"She's telling Lofty now" I added after.

"That twat got my little sister pregnant" he said raising his voice.

"Max calm down" I said hoping he wouldn't cause a scene.

"I'll kill him" he hissed before leaving his 'office' and walked to mine with me following behind him.

"You're a dead man" Max said walking into my office.

"Max leave him" I said to him.

"No Zo I can't just leave it he got my sister pregnant" Max shouted.

"She's old enough to know what she's doing come on" I said before Max took one last look before walking out of the hospital. He started hitting the wall instantly so I just left him to it to calm down. It was better than him hitting Lofty after all.

* * *

******So tonight's episode was just prefect. THE CUPBOARD SCENE THOUGH. Max and Zoe are perfect. When Max was speaking to Zoe throughout the whole episode he sounded a lot more caring than cheeky which makes me think that hopefully we're going to hear them say 'I love you' soon.**

******Please R&R. PM or Review ideas for upcoming chapters because I need some help. Follow me on twitter HolbyCasualty_ PM if you want to talk about either the story, Casualty or Holby. Please read my other stories also.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Max's POV:**

I can't believe he got my sister pregnant. Why didn't Robyn tell me herself instead of getting Zoe to do it? I had multiple questions running through my head as I walked back into the ED. I had blood dripping off of my knuckles from where they split when I punched the wall as well. I went to find Zoe knowing she would be in her office to try to avoid Tess. I knocked on the door as I got there.

"Come in" Connie beckoned. I hope Zoe's in here as well. I opened the door to find Zoe and Connie both looking up at the door. Zoe smiled as she saw me but Connie just rolled her eyes before looking back at her computer screen.

"Zo I'm sorry about earlier it was just a shock" I said to her. She got up and followed me out of the office.

"It's Lofty and Robyn you should be apologising to. You're going to be an Uncle Max, she's 13 weeks gone" Zoe told me.

"How do you know that" I asked her.

"I done a scan about 10 minutes, they're going to announce it at the end of shift" she told me again.

"Zoe, major RTC coming in ETA 3 minutes" Rita said coming over to us.

"Okay thanks, I'll be right there" Zoe told her.

"Can you inform Cal, Ethan and Ash for me please Max and Rita could you inform Robyn, Lofty and Charlie please" Zoe said.

"Yeah sure" Rita said before going off to quickly inform them.

"Yeah, do you need a porter on stand-by" I asked her smiling slightly.

"Yeah but hurry up, ETA's only 1 minute now" she told me.

"And sort your knuckles out" she added after before quickly walking off to resus.

**Zoe's POV:**

I walked into rhesus to find Robyn and Lofty already in there. Rita, Cal and Ethan were there as well.

"Max has got over it now and I think he might apologise" I said walking over to them.

"What's this?" Cal asked coming up to me and putting his arm around my shoulders.

"Nothing to concern you" I said winking at him as Jeff and Tamzin wheeled in the first patient.

"Rita with me" I said as we began to treat our patient.

It had been a couple of hours and we had managed to get most of the patients stabilized and to theatre but there was some that we couldn't save.

"Well after this shift I think the pub is on the cards" Ash said over the top of everyone.

"You all did brilliantly today and first rounds on Ash" I announced causing everyone to cheer as we headed to the pub. I was walking with Cal considering Max was waiting behind to speak to Robyn and Lofty.

"So who's Linda then, is she hot and single?" Cal questioned causing me to laugh.

"She's an old friend who used to work here but yes she is single" I told him smirking.

"When do I get to meet her then?" Cal asked.

"If you don't end up pulling you can come round tonight and meet her if you want" I told him laughing again.

"Deal" he said before kissing me on the cheek to thank me. Max came up behind us just after putting his arms around me causing me to jump.

"Have you sorted it?" I asked him as he moved his arms off of my sides and entwined our fingers instead.

"Yeah" he said smiling causing me to smile as well.

"What this about a deal then?" Max asked obviously hearing the end of mine and Cal's conversation.

"Cal's coming round after we're done here to meet Linda" I said to him.

"She's banging Cal" Max said causing me to laugh.

"And she's my best mate so shut up" I said after. We got into the pub and as soon as everyone had got their drinks Lofty decided it was time to make the announcement.

"Guys, me and Robyn have something to tell you all" he said causing me and Max to smile.

"I'm pregnant" Robyn said pulling the scan picture out of her pocket earning congratulations from everyone.

"I didn't even realise you two were together" Ethan said causing us all to laugh.

"We obviously now know that I'm the brother with brain cells" Cal joked causing us all to laugh.

"Right we're gonna make a move" I said as me, Max and Cal got up.

"Why's Cal going with you" Rita questioned.

"Threesome" Tamzin coughed as she said it trying to cover it.

"No Tams he just wants to meet Linda so considering she's staying at mine for a few weeks he's gonna come back and see her" I said rolling my eyes at Tamzin's comment.

"Since when was Linda back?" Tamzin questioned.

"Since about two days ago. We're having a girl's night out in two days' time so whoever wants to come is welcome but Max you're babysitting" I said causing Max to sulk as we left the pub and drove back to mine.

"Linds" I shouted as we walked in.

"We're in here" I heard her shout back from the living room.

"Remember there's a 13 year-old in there" I told Cal as we walked through.

"Hmmm who's this then" Linda questioned looking Cal up and down.

"Cal, he's a doctor at the hospital" I told her.

"Come and have a seat then Cal" Linda said seductively as she patted the space on the sofa next to her.

"Sharice come give us a hand" Max said as all three of us went upstairs to Sharice's room.

"Well it's pretty lucky that your bed is here, otherwise you would have to put up with those two all night" I told her as she started laughing.

"I didn't realise how much of a flirt Linda was" she said laughing.

"She's only warming up" I said causing Max to raise his eyebrows.

"I feel sorry for Cal if she's worse than you" Max said causing me to hit him in the chest.

"Oi" I said laughing as we went down to the kitchen to decide on what to have for dinner.

* * *

******I will hopefully be able to update more frequently as the next 8 chapters are already written. Please R&R. PM or Review ideas for upcoming chapters because I need some help. Follow me on twitter HolbyCasualty_ PM if you want to talk about either the story, Casualty or Holby. Please read my other stories also.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Zoe's POV:**

We were about to put our dinner on when we realised that we didn't know whether Cal wanted any or not.

"Is Cal having any?" Sharice asked. I looked at Max and he just shrugged his shoulders.

"Only one way to find out" he said smirking.

"If I walk in on something then I'm blaming you" I said as I walked through and opened the living room door. Cal and Linda was kissing and didn't seem to notice I was there. I rolled my eyes as I picked up a cushion and threw it at them.

"Cal you staying for dinner or what?" I asked him raising my eyebrow.

"Yeah sure" he said smirking.

"You don't mind if Cal stay's around tonight do you?" Linda asked causing me to roll my eyes again.

"Just make sure Sharice doesn't hear anything" I said before walking out again.

"I hate you" I said as I got to Max.

"They wasn't" Max questioned raising an eyebrow.

"No but they will be soon enough" I said rolling my eyes again.

"Is Cal staying then?" Max asked.

"Yeah, until tomorrow, seems that him and Linda want to get to know each other a bit better" I said causing Max to laugh.

"You know what, that doesn't shock me one bit" Max said causing me to laugh. Sharice seemed to have gone upstairs to her room which didn't shock me considering all of her furniture was up there now and so was her new laptop and phone. She had an apple MacBook pro and an iPhone 5s now which she seemed to scream at when I gave them to her. I still needed to buy her new clothes and shoes as well as get her more make-up.

"Sort this out for me, I need to speak to Sharice" I said to Max so he realised he needed to start the cooking. I walked upstairs to Sharice's room and knocked before entering.

"Hey" she said as I walked in.

"How would you like to get all your new clothes, shoes and make-up tomorrow as soon as I finish shift?" I asked her.

"Yeah alright, is Max gonna be there?" she asked me straight after.

"I could just send him to Robyn and Lofty's for a bit if you want" I said sensing she didn't want him there.

"It's just we haven't spent any time just the two of us since I got here" she said causing me to smile.

"I'll go tell him in a minute, I'm sure I could talk Linda into meeting Cal as well" I said causing her to smile.

"Thanks Zoe" she said to me.

"It's alright, now come help us cook this food" I said as she got up off of her bed and closed her laptop lid before following me down, her phone not leaving her hand.

"Do you ever put that thing down?" I asked her gesturing to her phone.

"Only sometimes" she answered back smirking.

"Come on" I said taking her phone out of her hand and quickly walking down the stairs where I discarded my heels at the bottom and ran through to Max because I knew Sharice was chasing me.

"Max tell her to give it back" Sharice wined causing me to laugh.

"Like she would listen to me" Max said laughing.

"He's knows his place" I said as I hid behind Max.

"Please" she begged as I looked at her screen, she hadn't locked it and she was on Facebook. She had quite a few chats open and they were all with boys that went Farmead Academy. I typed in the status box just to annoy her. 'I love Zoe so much she's the best' I wrote laughing before giving her phone back.

"I hate you" Sharice said laughing.

"What did you write?" Max asked.

"Just that she loved me" I said smirking.

"Who's the boys from Farmead you're talking to, you haven't even started there yet and you're already trying to pull?" I questioned her raising my eyebrow.

"Well I need to associate myself with the talent" she said smirking.

"Sharice just don't be the school slut please" I said and she seemed slightly shocked.

"I'm not a slut Zoe that's Linda and you" she hissed before going back upstairs.

"Did she just call me a slut?" I asked Max.

"Yeah" Max said slowly.

"The fucking bitch" I said as I went to walk up to her bedroom. Max grabbed my arm stopping me.

"Zo leave it just let her calm down" he said pulling me back towards him.

"I'm not a slut" I said looking at him.

"I know you're not Zo and she knows it as well she's just angry" Max said and I sighed before walking to the bottom of the stairs.

"Sharice get the fuck down here now" I shouted up the stairs as Max came over to me. Linda and Cal came out of the living room to see what was happening.

"What's going on?" Cal said to Max.

"Sharice called Zo and Linda sluts" Max said rolling his eyes.

"Sharice move it" Linda shouted up the stairs.

"Fuck off" Sharice shouted back down causing me to begin to run up the stairs.

"Zo" Max said coming up behind me as Linda and Cal trailed behind us. I opened her door to find her sat there with her headphones in on her laptop. I pulled her earphones out of her ears causing her to glare at me.

"What do you think you're doing" she questioned moving her laptop off of her lap.

"Why exactly did you call me and Linda sluts, you know you shouldn't be saying things like that" I said to her.

"With everything you've both told me, it's pretty obvious that you're both sluts, the amount of men that you've both been through between you is stupid. Look at tonight Cal comes back and Linda's already tried to get with him doesn't it say something and it's pretty obvious that you and Max won't work out as well, you'll get bored and leave him" she said shocking both me and Linda into silence.

"Leave them alone, they're not sluts Sharice, Max and Zoe will last and Linda didn't try to get with me instantly, she said she didn't want to act like that anymore and that she wanted to get to know me first and not just sleep with me" Cal said shocking me again into further silence.

* * *

******Please R&R. PM or Review ideas for upcoming chapters because I need some help. Follow me on twitter HolbyCasualty_ PM if you want to talk about either the story, Casualty or Holby. Please read my other stories also.**


	26. Chapter 26

**Max's POV:**

I hated seeing Zoe this hurt but she seemed like she was going to cry any minute. Sharice was ignoring her and Linda was sat in the living room talking to Cal, they had hit it off a lot. Zoe was trying her hardest not to cry and I could tell instantly.

"Zo come on you know she's just angry" I said as she put her head into the crook of my neck. We had been sat on her bed for the last hour, she wouldn't move.

"Just leave me alone Max please" she said as she rolled away from me slightly. I sighed before getting up and leaving the room, closing the door behind me. I walked straight to Sharice's room to see if I could sort this out. I knocked on the door waiting for her to let me in.

"Leave me alone" she said from the other side, it sounded like she had been crying as well. I opened the door and let myself in anyway.

"Sharice?" I questioned walking in.

"Leave me alone Max" she said wiping her eyes.

"Come on, are you gonna tell me what's really wrong because I'm pretty sure there's more to it" I said sensing there was something else.

"I just don't like being called a slut, it's what my dad used to call my mum before he hit her a lot of the time, it just makes me flip which is why I flipped when Zoe suggested that I could be one. I don't think that her or Linda are sluts it just came out Max" she said as she began to cry again. I pulled her into a hug and we stayed that way until she stopped crying. She pulled apart and grabbed her phone.

"Put it down and go speak to Zo please, she's really upset over the whole situation" I said realising that I had been in here for 20 minutes.

"Yeah alright" she said getting up and putting her phone on charge before walking to Zoe's room as I went downstairs to see Cal and Linda.

**Zoe's POV:**

I heard someone knock on the door but just ignored it, it would only be Max anyway.

"Zoe can I come in" Sharice said. She was the last person who I thought it would be.

"Yeah" I said stifling a sob as I wiped the tears off of my face. She came in and sat on the bed next to me.

"Listen Zoe I'm sorry it's just when you suggested that I could be a slut it reminded me of when dad used to hit mum because nearly every time he hit her he called her a slut first. It just annoys me when people say it but I know that neither you or Linda are sluts and I didn't mean it I was just annoyed" she told me as tears began to fall down her face.

"I'm sorry I completely forgot about it. You know that I'm always here if you want to speak about your mum or dad" I said to her realising how much it affected her seeing her parents fighting all of the time.

"Thanks Zoe, I'm gonna go back to my room. Max has gone to speak to Linda and Cal if you were wondering where he was by the way" she said as she left my room. I re done my make-up before walking downstairs to the living room. I sat down on the sofa next to Max as he put his arms around me and I leant into him.

"You alright now?" he asked me and I smiled slightly.

"Yeah I'm fine" I said to him before kissing him.

"Thanks for earlier Cal, you know sticking up for me and Linda" I said as me and Max separated from our kiss.

"Its fine, neither of you are sluts so I just thought I would tell the truth" Cal said before smiling at Linda.

"What's going on between you two then?" I asked looking at them both.

"Nothing" they said simultaneously causing me to roll my eyes.

"Linds I need a word" I said getting up and walking to the kitchen with Linda following me.

"Now you can tell me what's going on between you two" I said raising my eyebrows.

"He's taking me out tomorrow night, he seems like a really nice guy and I like him" she said causing me to smirk.

"Never would I have thought that you would be the one to change Cal and help him settle down" I joked.

"Funny, Cal said that about you and Max" Linda joked back. We went back into the living room sitting down on opposite sofas again.

"So Cal, what are you doing tomorrow night" I asked causing Linda to roll her eyes.

"Taking your beautiful best friend out to dinner" he said smirking causing Max to roll his eyes.

"Does that mean that you're gonna be staying at Cal's tomorrow night?" Max asked her. I raised my eyebrows wanting to know the answer to this.

"I'll text you whether I am or not closer to the time" she said smirking causing us to laugh.

"What's the time?" I asked realising I had left my phone upstairs.

"Half 11" Linda said looking at her phone.

"Right well I'm going bed considering were on an early tomorrow" I said getting up.

"I guess that means I'm coming up as well" Max said getting up also.

"Don't stay up to late, we don't want you to be late tomorrow Cal considering you're already in Connie's bad books after sleeping with her then telling everyone she was crap in bed" I said smirking.

"Yeah alright" he said smirking back.

"Night" I said as me and Max left the room and went upstairs. He stripped down to his boxers as I put on one of his tops I liked to sleep in before laying down on the bed to go to sleep. He wrapped his arms around me as I placed my head on his chest.

"I love you" I said to him smiling slightly.

"I love you two Zo night" Max said back before we both fell asleep wrapped in each other's arms.

* * *

******Please R&R. PM or Review ideas for upcoming chapters because I need some help. Follow me on twitter HolbyCasualty_ PM if you want to talk about either the story, Casualty or Holby. Please read my other stories also.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Zoe's POV:**

It had been a week since Sharice had got here and everything seems to be going well. She's been at school for two days and has been out both nights with her new friends from school as well. Linda has been spending a lot of time with Cal when he wasn't on shift meaning that me and Max have had the last two nights to ourselves. I've missed spending time just me and Max but I guess I'm just going to have to get used to it. We were dropping Sharice to school this morning considering our shift started at 9 so we had time to drop her off and get back on time.

"Sharice hurry up we're gonna be late" I shouted up the stairs as me and Max waited at the bottom of them.

"Alright I'm coming" Sharice said coming down the stairs. Her skirt was extremely short and her first couple of buttons on her shirt were un-done as well. If it wasn't for her tie being there you would be able to see a lot more than a bit of cleavage.

"Do your buttons up a bit will you" I said as we walked out to the car. She huffed as she done one button up before getting in the car.

"I'm going out again tonight Zoe" she said. Max looked at me as to say 'ask her where she's going' so I did.

"Where to?" I asked causing her to roll her eyes.

"Just out" she said causing me to sigh. We dropped her off a couple of minutes later.

"What time does your shift finish?" she asked as she got out of the car.

"6 why?" Max asked.

"Because me and Shan are going to go back to ours to get changed before we go out" Sharice said as if it was obvious.

"If Linda's there when you get back actually speak to her" I said as she walked off towards the entrance of the school where her friends were waiting for her.

"Zo come on lets go" Max said smiling half-heartedly towards me.

"Yeah" I said slowly smile back.

"She's acting worse than I did at her age" I said as we continued the drive to work.

"She's not too different from how I was but saying that I slept with nearly all the girls in my year, and the years above when I was her age" Max said causing me to roll my eyes.

"Yeah well no offence but I hope she isn't like you" I said causing Max to smirk.

"Yeah so do I" he said back as we pulled up at work.

"Just don't think about it Zo, she's going through a phase she'll get over it soon enough" Max said as we walked into the ED hand in hand.

"I can't help but think about it and the fact that I know she's falling into the wrong crowd, I don't want to see her getting into serious trouble with these new mates of hers" I said as we got to reception.

"Post Zoe" Louise said handing me my post.

"Thanks Louise" I said as me and Max carried on to the staff room.

"She'll be fine, we're just gonna have to keep an eye on her. You know better than I do what teenage girls are like" he said causing me to laugh.

"Come here" he said sensing that I was still tense over the whole situation. He pulled me into his arms, hugging me tightly.

"I love you, you know that right" I said looking up to him.

"Yeah and I love you two" he said before kissing me forcefully causing me to smile into the kiss.

"Get a room" Tamzin said just like she always does as she came into the staff room.

"Well if you hadn't noticed Tams this is a room" I said smirking slightly as I raised my eyebrows.

"Whatever, I'm shadowing you today" she said confusing me.

"Why, since when?" I asked her as I walked over to my locking to get my stethoscope out.

"Since last week, I thought Connie had told you I was doing some stupid refresher course" she said causing me to roll my eyes.

"Connie doesn't tell me anything but she's gonna regret that after today" I said smirking slightly at the thought in my head.

"I don't think I wanna know what you're thinking so I'll see you later" Max said, kissing me before leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

"So go on spill" Tamzin said causing me to laugh slightly.

"It's nothing big but if we just argue over the slightest thing all day it will annoy Connie a lot so then she will tell me things in future that concern me" I said causing Tamzin to laugh.

"Well this is going to interesting" she said.

"Put these on then" I said grabbing some scrubs and throwing them to her to get changed into.

"I think I prefer my uniform to this" she said causing me to laugh.

"It's the rules, you have to wear them" I said leaving to let her get changed. I walked out of the door to find Max talking to Robyn so I walked over to them as soon as I got there I could just hear them talking about the baby.

"Babe, make sure you don't say a word about anything you heard me and Tams talking about, it won't work if people know about it" I said walking past them and to reception.

"Zoe Hanna" I heard my name being beckoned from the entrance of the ED. I turned around and screamed as I saw who was there.

* * *

******Please R&R. PM or Review ideas for upcoming chapters because I need some help. Follow me on twitter HolbyCasualty_ PM if you want to talk about either the story, Casualty or Holby. Please read my other stories also.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Zoe's POV:**

"Jay" I shouted as we ran towards each other, he hugged me instantly and I hugged him back. Ruth and their little girl Amelia was walking behind him.

"Zo, the porter behind you is kind of giving me a death stare" Jay said causing me to laugh as we pulled apart.

"That's Max, he's my boyfriend" I said shocking Jay slightly.

"Never would I have thought that Zoe Hanna would fall for a porter" Jay said as Ruth and Amelia came over.

"Alright Ruth" I asked her.

"I'm fine thanks, I hear you lost your job" Ruth said as nice as ever.

"Yeah well I prefer not being clinical lead" I said back.

"Zoe can I have chocolate" Amelia said causing me to smirk. Every time I see her I always get her chocolate, she's only 2.

"You'll have to ask mummy first" I said. She looked up at Ruth with puppy dog eyes causing me to smirk again.

"Yeah, go with daddy and Zoe and you can get some" Ruth said as she went to find Charlie.

"Zo" Max said as we began to walk to the vending machine.

"Yeah babe" I said but I could tell he was on edge about me and Jay.

"For god's sake Max, Jay used to work here you can ask Linda when we get home if you want, he's a really good friend of mine" I said rolling my eyes.

"Mate, me and Zo never had anything between us, she's always wanted me though" Jay said causing me to laugh slightly.

"You wish" I said as we reached the vending machine. I could sense that Max was still feeling jealous which was beginning to annoy me now.

"Max I love you" I said as I put my arms around his neck.

"I love you two" he said as he put his arms around me waist and kissed me thoroughly. We pulled apart to see Tamzin stood with us now.

"Since when were you back?" Tamzin asked Jay as I put the money in the machine and got Amelia's chocolate out.

"Just back for a week as of today so I thought I would come and see my third favourite girl" Jay said as he messed my hair up slightly.

"Jay don't touch my hair" I said as I tried to smooth it out.

"Stop the moaning you're beautiful" Jay said.

"I think we all need a night out this week" Tamzin said making me smile.

"Definitely" I said.

"How am I supposed to get a babysitter for this one" Jay said picking Amelia up.

"I can just get Sharice to babysit, bring Amelia round mine" I said and Jay agreed.

"Alright then, how is Sharice I forgot to ask" he asked me.

"She's fine just going through that teenage phase of getting involved with the wrong crowd" I said rolling my eyes.

"Is this what you call working" Connie beckoned as she came up to me.

"Jay has just came to visit, we were only saying hello" I said as Tamzin began to argue with me instantly.

"We should be working Zoe" Tamzin said.

"Shut up Tamzin" I said as I walked off. Max, Jay, Amelia and Tamzin followed me, Tamzin was trying not to laugh the whole way.

The rest of the shift passed by with the same stuff happening. I had invited Tamzin, Jay Ruth, Amelia, Robyn, Lofty and Cal to come round for dinner tonight with me Max and Linda. I knew Linda would want to see Jay and Ruth anyway. We got home and all walked in together to find Sharice and Shannon sat on the bottom of the stairs putting their shoes on.

"Jay" Sharice questioned as we walked in.

"You've grown up since the last time I saw you" Jay said.

"Yeah well I was on my way out anyway" she said as Shannon and her got up to leave.

"What time are you gonna be back?" Max asked her.

"I don't know, Ryan's gonna walk me home anyway" she said before leaving.

"Linds?" I questioned as I waited for a reply whist I walked into the living room.

"You are still letting us order Chinese tonight even though these idiots are here" Linda asked smirking as Cal went over and kissed her. Robyn and Lofty were coming over in a bit so we knew we would have to wait for them before ordering.

"Come on Zo where's the wine" Jay said obviously wanting some.

"Max come help me get it?" I asked him as we both got up off of the sofa and walked through to the kitchen and grabbed four bottles each before taking them back in. Max went back and grabbed three cans after, one for him, one for Jay and one for Cal. We had only been home for ten minutes before we noticed Amelia fall asleep.

"Do you want me to put her up on my bed to sleep, it's better than her being down here with all the noise" I asked and Jay and Ruth agreed. Me and Jay took her up and tucked her in before coming back down. By the time we were back Robyn and Lofty were there.

"Can we order now I'm starving" Linda said as she put her head on Cal's shoulder.

"Go on then" I said as I sat on the floor next to Max considering he had given our seats to Robyn and Lofty. We ordered and then began drinking the wine, this was going to be a long night.

* * *

******Please R&R. PM or Review ideas for upcoming chapters because I need some help. Follow me on twitter HolbyCasualty_ PM if you want to talk about either the story, Casualty or Holby. Please read my other stories also.**


	29. Chapter 29

**Zoe's POV:**

We had just started the third bottle of wine and I could tell Ruth had had enough to drink, she couldn't even stand.

"Jay, have you seen what your girlfriend's doing?" I said as I could see Ruth trying to stand up on the other side of the room.

"Yeah, she'll be fine but technically she's not my girlfriend" he said confusing me.

"What? You never told me you had split up, you're definitely still acting like you're together" I said trying to work out in my head what he was on about

"Didn't you notice the ring on her finger? They're engaged" Cal said making me go wide-eyed.

"Thanks for telling me" I said causing Jay to smirk.

"I was going to tell you but then I thought why not wait until you noticed but then you didn't" he said causing me to laugh. I didn't realise quite how drunk I was until I went to stand up and fell straight back down landing on Max. I didn't even realise I had drunk that much.

"How much have I drunk?" I questioned Max whispering it to him.

"You've had at least one bottle to yourself as well as some of the other bottles and you've had half of all 5 of my cans" he whispered back. I rolled my head back against his chest and sat on his lap properly. I was still facing the others because I didn't want to be rude. Max sniped his arms around my waist and I put my hands on top of his.

"I love you" he whispered in my ear as he leant forward slightly giving me Goosebumps. Tamzin looked at us and rolled her eyes as she smirked at us. It must have looked weird to her whereas all he did was whisper something in my ear which made me smile, I don't blame her if she thought it was something dirty though. At that moment she whispered something to Cal, who then whispered something to Linda and we had all three of their eyes on us.

"Come upstairs, they won't even notice" Max said seductively in my ear obviously not noticing the eyes on us.

"Later, we're being watched" I whispered back to him. At that moment he looked up and began to go red. He put his face down onto my shoulder making me smirk at how embarrassed he was.

"I never realised how embarrassed you get" I whispered in his ear before looking back towards Tamzin, Cal and Linda.

"Tams I need to speak to you" I said and she raised her eyebrows at me.

"Go on then" she said.

"Out there" I said pointing towards the door. I removed Max's hands from around my waist as I got up. As soon as I went to walk away he grabbed my hand, getting up as well and coming outside the room with me and Tamzin. No one noticed though considering Robyn, Lofty and Jay were in the middle of a conversation, Ruth was playing with Amelia on the floor considering she had woke up and Linda and Cal were kissing as usual. We stood outside the room and Tamzin raised her eyebrows again.

"Cover for us, I can't wait much longer" Max said making me laugh.

"That's not what I wanted to speak to you about but I guess it's gonna have to wait now" I said as Max began to pull me up the stairs.

"We won't be long just cover for us" Max said as we got to the top of the stairs and rounded the corner and entered my bedroom.

**Linda's POV:**

Me and Cal had just separated from our kiss when Tamzin came back in smirking.

"What was that about" I asked as she sat down on the sofa gaining everyone's attention.

"Max was gagging for it so they asked me to cover for them whilst they went upstairs" she said causing us all to laugh.

"Well we all know that when Zoe wants something she gets it as well" Jay said making us all laugh again.

"I don't get why they asked you to cover for them, we're going to hear them trust me they are both pretty loud" I said making Robyn cover her ears.

"Well I've heard them once before when they were at ours but that was it and I don't want to remember the noises that I heard" Robyn said making us all laugh.

"I'm sure you described it as something from a wildlife safari" Lofty said causing Robyn to bury her head in the crook of his neck at the memory. We could hear them upstairs but we was trying to block out the noise for Robyn's sake. I looked at the clock which read 11:30 and realised Sharice was going to be home soon enough.

"Cal help me get rid of the empty bottles and cans, Sharice is due home any second now" I said and he got up instantly to help me take the rubbish out to the kitchen bins. We got back into the living room as we heard Sharice outside.

"You coming tomorrow then?" We heard her friend Ryan say.

"Yeah, Zoe doesn't care as long as I'm not at home spoiling her time with Max" Sharice said shocking me slightly.

"Zoe never said that" I said to confirm it didn't happen to the others.

"So she wouldn't care if you skipped school as well tomorrow so you can fit in with us properly if you get what I mean" Ryan said.

"She's dropping me to school but I can easily meet you and the others there then leave?" she said as she edged closer to him before kissing him passionately.

"Text me later" she said pulling away and walking to the door.

"Only if there's more where that comes from" he said as she opened the door and came in. She walked into the living room to be seen with all of our shocked faces.

"What the hell Sharice, Zoe never said that she wants you out of the house and she does care about you" I said to her almost instantly.

"Why were you listening to my conversation?" she asked raising her eyebrows.

"You were saying it loud enough" Tamzin said, she had never met Sharice until now.

"And who are you exactly, it's got nothing to do with you" Sharice hissed.

"I'm Zoe's best friend so I'm not letting anyone say a bad word about her especially not someone who she has gone out of her way for" Tamzin said back, I could tell she was getting annoyed now. Sharice rolled her eyes at her before going to leave the room

"Don't even think about it" I said as she stopped and came back. I could hear Zoe and Max coming down the stairs at that moment in time.

"I'll speak to you later" I said to Sharice quietly.

"Not a word to Zoe or Max understand" I said to everyone and they all nodded.

"Didn't realise you was back" Zoe said as she came in straightening her dress out.

"Just got back" she said. Zoe could sense something wasn't right so I knew I would have to think of something.

"We heard you both, again" I said causing the others to burst out laughing, even Sharice was laughing.

"What can I say, he's good at some things" Zoe said smirking as Max put his arms around her from behind putting his face on her shoulder again.

"I take it you're all staying tonight?" Zoe questioned raising her eyebrows. Everyone nodded.

"Sharice you don't mind babysitting Thursday night do you" Zoe asked Sharice.

"Babysitting who?" she questioned.

"Amelia, Jay and Ruth's little girl" I told her.

"Yeah sure" she said shocking us all slightly at how easy it was to get her to agree.

"Zoe are you working tomorrow?" Sharice asked. We all knew what this was about apart from Zoe and Max.

"Yeah we are" Zoe answered confused.

"What time do you start?" she asked.

"9" Zoe replied. Sharice nodded before going upstairs to bed. We all sat back down and got into conversation again.

"Linda look at this" Tamzin said showing me her phone. Sharice's Facebook page was loaded up.

"How did you get this?" I asked her.

"She hasn't got her privacy settings on, all I had to do was search her name" she told me. I looked at her latest post which shocked me 'I've been roped into babysitting on Thursday night so which babe wants to come over and take my mind off of little Amelia, like this status if you would' she already had 35 likes and it had only been posted for 3 minutes.

"Don't show Zo, let me sort this" I told her as I got up. I walked upstairs and as I got to the top I noticed Tamzin behind me.

"I'm not letting you do this by yourself" she said making me smile.

"Right you can delete that status considering no one is helping you babysit and you're going school tomorrow as well" I said as I walked into Sharice's room.

* * *

******Happy Casualty day. **

******Please R&R. PM or Review ideas for upcoming chapters because I need some help. Follow me on twitter HolbyCasualty_ PM if you want to talk about either the story, Casualty or Holby. Please read my other stories also.**


	30. Chapter 30

**Zoe's POV:**

We walked downstairs the next morning, both me and Max had raging hangovers. I went in the living room to find them all asleep on the floor with Amelia on the sofa. I went in and sighed as I got there shaking Cal, Robyn, Lofty and Tamzin to wake them up.

"We're due in work in an hour" I told them causing them all to sigh. Cal couldn't move without waking Linda considering they were wrapped up in each other's arms. She woke up when Cal began to move.

"What time is it?" Linda questioned lifting her head off of Cal's chest to look at the clock.

"Why are you all getting up its only just 8?" she asked as she threw a pillow across at Jay to wake him up.

"Because unlike you, we have to be in work in an hour and I need to drop Sharice to school" I said. Tamzin was borrowing some of my clothes and Cal was borrowing some of Max's. Lofty and Robyn were smart enough to bring their clothes with them for today. Me and Max had already got ready and now were just waiting for Sharice to get down the stairs to drop her to school on the way to work. Tamzin, Cal, Robyn and Lofty were all leaving now to walk to work considering it had just hit half past and there wouldn't be enough space in the car for all of us. She came down the stairs as Cal was saying goodbye to Linda by kissing her, they had been saying bye for the last 5 minutes. She was on the phone as she walked down the stairs.

"I'm leaving now, yeah I will be about 5 minutes" she said before hanging up.

"Who was that?" I asked her just out of curiosity.

"Ryan, you don't mind if I meet him tonight do you, no, thanks" she said answering the question herself before leaving and waiting by the car.

"Cal go, Connie will kill you if you're late again" I told him as they pulled apart. We all left at the same time. The hospital was only about 15 minutes from my house so they shouldn't be late.

"Can't you hurry up, Ryan's waiting for me" Sharice said as I unlocked my car.

"Alright calm down, anyone would think you was in to him" I said making her shut up.

"I knew it" Max said making us both laugh. We took the short drive to drop Sharice off before she got out of the car coming around to the front window to speak to me.

"I'm probably not coming home after school until like 11 ish again, none of us are getting changed for tonight" she said before turning around and walking to the entrance of the school where she stood with her mates. One of the boys who I'm guessing was Ryan kissed her as she got there gaining wolf whistles from all of their friends.

"Zo drive we're gonna be late" Max said. I started driving almost instantly to the hospital.

The shift was going by quickly for a change. We were about 1 hour into it when I decided I wanted a break so I text Max to take his as well. I walked past reception so I could tell Noel to come and get me if I was needed urgently but when I got there it seemed as though he needed me to speak to someone on the phone.

"Zoe, Sharice's school's on the phone, they want to know why she didn't turn up this morning" Noel said confusing me. I went over to the phone as Max came up behind me.

"Babe are you alright?" he asked sensing there was something wrong. I picked up the phone at that moment.

"Zoe Hanna speaking" I said. Max looked at me raising his eyebrows wanting to know who was on the phone.

"Hi, can I ask why Sharice didn't turn up to school this morning?" the teacher questioned.

"I don't know because we dropped her off this morning, she was stood outside the entrance with her friends when we pulled off" I said. Max caught on now to what was going on.

"Oh right well if you hear from her can you let us know please and make sure that she is in school for tomorrow" the teacher said before hanging up.

"The stupid cow" I said as I walked outside to have a fag, Max following hot on my heals.

"Is she mitching?" Max questioned.

"Seems like it" I said as I pulled out my phone to ring her.

"Voicemail" I said after waiting a minute.

"I'll kill her when she gets home" I said as I lit up Max's last fag considering I had left mine inside.

"Zo forget about it until she gets home, don't wind yourself up" he said to me. I nodded taking a drag of his cigarette before giving it back to him. I stepped forward slightly and put my head on his chest to try and calm myself down. We had been out there for a couple of minutes before Max decided to speak again.

"Want some?" he asked giving me the fag again as I pulled away to take another drag. Just then an ambulance pulled up and Tamzin and Jeff jumped out with a patient. Tamzin was rubbing her head the whole time, at least I wasn't the only one still with a hangover.

"What we got?" I asked giving Max the cigarette back before following them in.

* * *

**Tamzin's POV:**

I could tell instantly that there was something wrong with Zoe. I waited until we had done the patient transfer before asking.

"Zo, are you alright?" I asked knowing it would probably have something to do with Sharice.

"I'm fine, Sharice didn't turn up to school even though we dropped her there" she said rolling her eyes.

"Tamzin you coming?" Jeff shouted through.

"Yeah" I shouted back.

"Zo I've got to go but I'll catch up with you later, try not to flip out over this" I said before leaving. I walked out front to the entrance as Max walked in. I took my phone out of my pocket to ring Linda.

"Tamzin?" she questioned as soon as she answered.

"Sharice didn't turn up at school, the school rang Zoe" I told her.

"What? She promised us last night that she would go" Linda said annoyed.

"Sharice not turned up?" I heard Jay say the other side of the phone.

"Zo wants to kill her, I'm gonna come round again tonight considering I want to make sure Zoe doesn't do anything stupid when she gets there" I said.

"Tams we've got a shout" Jeff said. I jumped in the ambulance next to him asking him to drive whist I finished the phone call.

"I need directions" Jeff said after causing me to roll my eyes.

"Linda I've got to go, I'll see you" later I said before hanging up and carrying on with my shift.

* * *

******Okay so last nights episode had me in tears, when Zoe left Max's room. If you haven't seen the spoiler clip yet then I advise you to watch it with caution as it made me and quite a few others cry. Please R&R. PM or Review ideas for upcoming chapters because I need some help. Follow me on twitter HolbyCasualty_ PM if you want to talk about either the story, Casualty or Holby. Please read my other stories also.**


	31. Chapter 31

**Sharice's POV:**

"Come on lets go before we get caught" Shawn said just after Zoe and Max pulled off. We quickly ran to the back lane a few streets from where school was. We all wore a grey hoodie and had red laces and red wrist bands on to represent us. Everyone knew not to mess with us. Zoe didn't know anything about the gang stuff and I wanted to keep it that way, it was bad enough that she knew about Ryan.

"Arcade?" Connor questioned and we agreed. We put our hoods up before making our way towards the arcade. We still had our school shirts, ties and skirts/trousers on so it was easy to identify which school we were from, not that we cared. We got to the entrance where we got stopped by a security guard. We pulled up our bandana's and put them over our faces.

"You can't come in here, you should all be in school" he said causing us to laugh.

"Who the fuck do you think you are?" Shawn questioned taking charge. Ryan put his arm over my shoulder, I had never been involved in anything serious before and I knew this was going to be. We had decided yesterday that if we got split up then we would all meet underneath the railway bridge.

"The police are being contacted and so will your school, I see you are from Farmead academy" he said looking at the logo at the bottom of our ties.

"Get the fuck away from us" Connor hissed pushing the guy backwards.

"Come on there was no need for that" the security guy said stepping forward towards us.

"Did I say you could speak?" Shannon said causing me to smirk.

"Yeah so fuck off you ugly bastard" I said.

"Look at you, you're just some slut who has got involved with a gang to try and impress mummy who won't give her any attention because daddy is more important to her" the security guard said. I pulled away from Ryan and punched the guy square in the face before kneeing him in the stomach and pushing him to the ground before I started kicking him in the stomach before being passed a knife by Shawn. I flinched slightly when he gave it to me not knowing whether to use it or not. I decided I would because otherwise what would I do? I stabbed it into his arm before flipping it back again and putting it in my pocket, considering it was a pocket knife. We heard the sirens and ran down towards the railway before we were caught. I knew that I shouldn't have done that but what was I supposed to do when all I wanted to do was cry over what he had said.

"My mum and dad are dead, no one speaks about them like this" I said as we stopped under the railway line and took our hoods down and pulled our bandana's down as well.

"Sharice calm down, you've sorted him out" Ryan said as he pulled me into a hug.

"Are those people who look after you at work?" Shawn asked. I pulled away from Ryan before answering.

"Yeah they work at the hospital so Zoe is probably treating that guard when he gets there and Max is probably going to be his porter as well" I said to him.

"Well they won't catch on that it was you considering you're supposed to be in school" Connor said.

"Yeah well there's gonna be someone in all of our places so we're gonna have to go back to yours to wash the knife" Shawn said shocking me slightly.

"Linda, Ruth, Jay and their little girl Amelia are going to be there and she's only two" I told them.

"Well I'm sure you could shut them up and keep them company whilst we wipe the knife down" Shawn said coming closer to me.

"Alright, it's this way" I said as we made our way to my place. We got there within minutes because it wasn't too far. When we walked in I could hear Linda and Jay talking in the living room.

"Sharice what the fuck you promised me and tams last night that you would go to school" Linda said instantly. I pointed Shawn to the kitchen whilst I quickly slipped the knife into Ryan's pocket before going into the living room.

"Wait there guys, I'll only be a minute" I said winking at them. I closed the living room door so that they would be able to go to the kitchen.

"What did you just give to Ryan?" Ruth asked sensing something.

"Just his phone, you can't tell Zoe about this" I said knowing they probably would.

"She already knows, the school rang them" Jay said.

"Has she rang you about anything else to do with me?" I asked. I hoped she didn't know anything about the stabbing.

"Why would she, have you done something stupid?" Linda asked causing me to shake my head instantly.

"No of course not, I was just wondering" I said before hearing everyone outside the living room again.

"Right well I've gotta go, I'll be back later just don't tell Zoe or Max that I was here either" I said as I opened the living room door.

"Sharice I'm not finished" Linda said.

"Let's get out of here and fast" I said as Connor opened the door and they all walked out of it. Ryan quickly gave me the knife back which I slipped back into my pocket as we left. As I was about to close the door Linda grabbed my wrist.

"You're not going anywhere" Linda said looking me in the eye.

"Get the fuck off me" I shouted pulling my arm out of her grasp as we all ran down the street away from my house and away from Linda.

* * *

******Okay so this chapter is just about Sharice but it does help to understand something with Zoe and Max a couple of chapters on. Please R&R. PM or Review ideas for upcoming chapters because I need some help. Follow me on twitter HolbyCasualty_ PM if you want to talk about either the story, Casualty or Holby. Please read my other stories also.**


	32. Chapter 32

**Zoe's POV:**

Tamzin and Jeff crashed through the doors of resus with a stabbing. Connie said she was going to take it so I just stood waiting for Max to come in.

"Zo, I need to speak to you it's important" Tamzin said worrying me.

"What is it?" I asked following her out of resus.

"The stab victim, he was going on about these kids who did it. The girl who stabbed him dropped something when she ran so I looked on the road to see if I could find anything and I found this but I just said that there was nothing there and put it in my pocket" she said showing me a necklace. I recognized it instantly, it was Sharice's.

"Her mum gave her that when she was little, you think she had something to do with this don't you?" I asked her and she nodded. Just at that moment my phone began to ring.

"Linds, I'm a bit busy right now" I said as I answered.

"Yeah well Sharice has just been here with a load of her mates, it looks likes she has gotten herself involved with a gang. She gave Ryan something before she came into speak to me and it looked like a knife, they rinsed it in the kitchen and now there's blood in the sink. They ran before I could stop them but he gave Sharice the knife back" Linda told me.

"So she did do it, she stabbed him" I said confusing Linda.

"What?" she asked.

"I'll explain later. As soon as the shift is over can you guys come out and help me look for her, I really need to find her" I asked and they agreed.

"Jay said could you ask Charlie if he could look after Amelia for a couple of hours and he will drop her off at 5 when the shift finishes" Linda said.

"Yeah sure, bye" I said hanging up.

"I'll come help as well, you go speak to Charlie and I'll go ask Robyn, Lofty, Cal and Max if they're going to come and help later as well" Tamzin said as she rushed off. I walked to Charlie and Tess' office hoping that only Charlie would be in there, ever since the train crash Tess had been acting frosty towards me.

"Charlie" I said as I knocked on the door. I opened it to find Tess and Charlie sat in there.

"You're supposed to be working" Tess said making me roll my eyes.

"Charlie, Jay was wondering if you could babysit Amelia later, Sharice is in serious trouble and we need to find her. It won't be until the shift finishes though" I asked.

"Of course I will, is everything alright Zoe?" he asked concerned.

"It will be as soon as we find her" I said. I smiled at him slightly before leaving bumping straight into Max.

"Are you alright Tamzin just told me what happened Zo" Max said before I had even closed the door. I left it open completely forgetting about it.

"Yeah, we need to find her as soon as the shift finishes, we need to keep this quiet though" I said then realised the door was opened. I grabbed his hand as we walked outside to our normal spot. I put my head on his chest as I felt the tears roll out of my eyes and down my face. I stifled a sob but I knew Max had heard it.

"Hey, it's all gonna be alright Zo, trust me it will" he said as he hugged me and kissed the top of my head.

"Is this my fault, for letting her stay out all the time, for letting her wear what she wanted and do what she wanted?" I asked Max as the tears just kept falling.

"It's not your fault, you helped her so much Zoe and she loves you the same as I do, trust me when I say it wasn't your fault" Max said. I lifted my head up and kissed him softly.

"I don't know what I would do without you baby" I said as we pulled apart.

"I feel the exact same way about you beautiful, I love you" he said making me smile slightly. Before I had the chance to reply my phone started ringing, I looked at the caller ID and realised it was Sharice.

"Sharice, what the fuck were you playing at?" I hissed down the phone.

"Its lunch break so I thought I would ring and tell you that I was staying out at Ryan's tonight" Sharice said before hanging up.

"She said she was staying at Ryan's tonight, claims she's not coming home" I told Max.

"Only 2 hours and we can go and find her I promised things would be alright and when have I ever broken a promise to you" Max said making me smile slightly.

"Never" I said and kissed him. We went back in the hospital and carried on with our shifts. My work was off all day considering I couldn't concentrate.

"Zoe" Connie said as I walked past reception. There was only half an hour left of the shift now.

"Go home, you're obviously not up to working" Connie said but I shook my head.

"I can't I have to wait for Max, Tams, Cal, Robyn and Lofty to finish their shifts" I said.

"Fine but just go and wait in the office. You're not in the right state of mind to work" she said and I nodded. I walked to the office and sat on my desk and logged into my Facebook. I searched Sharice's name and noticed the newest pictures were posted today. The caption of the post was 'the best friends and my boyfriend' there was multiple photos of them all together and her and Ryan separately. She had just posted a new post saying 'All of you watch your backs, The TSK are waiting for everything we're owed and we want it tonight' I looked back through the photos again and noticed that they all had grey hoodies, red shoe laces and red wristbands, I'm guessing that is how you can tell it's them. I looked at the clock and realised it was a few minutes past 5 so I left my office to find everyone stood by the entrance.

"Robyn's gone with Charlie to babysit, I didn't want her putting the baby at risk" Max said and I nodded. It was nearing winter time so it was beginning to get dark already. Max had given Robyn his keys so that they would be able to get in my house when they got there. We walked out of the hospital into the cold winter air as we began to walk towards the arcade to look there first.

* * *

******Please R&R. PM or Review ideas for upcoming chapters because I need some help. Follow me on twitter HolbyCasualty_ PM if you want to talk about either the story, Casualty or Holby. Please read my other stories also.**


	33. Chapter 33

**Zoe's POV:**

By the time we got to the arcade there was police tape around it to section it off from the public. Luckily for us, we knew most of the police that was there.

"John, have they found the knife yet?" I asked going up to the edge of the tape.

"Not yet Zoe, is it important for the surgeons to know what blade?" he asked back.

"No they can tell what blade it was from looking" Max said knowing that I didn't know what to say.

"Alright, as soon as he's ready to give a more detailed description of the girl and the rest of them" he said before Max butted in again.

"We'll get them to call you, we've got to go so we'll catch you later" he said turning me around to walk the other way.

* * *

We had been walking around for about an hour now and still hadn't found her.

"Why don't we check that tunnel, you know the one where that gang TSK hang out?" Lofty said.

"That's the gang she's in" I said quietly.

"How do you know that?" Max asked me quietly as we made our way to the tunnel.

"I saw it on her Facebook" I said back. He put his arm around my shoulder as we walked and I just leant into him. I was completely tired and just wanted to sleep, I knew Max had picked up that I was tired as well.

"As soon as we've checked here I'm taking you home, you're too tired babe" he said and I nodded as I tried to lean further into him. We got to the tunnel and we could see them all inside the tunnel, they had drugs, knifes and baseball bats with them which shocked me slightly. We walked into the tunnel and Max instantly moved his arm down to my waist to hold me closer to him.

"And what do we owe the pleasure of you beauties" One of the boys said as he edged closer to us. Jay had his arm around Ruth, Cal had his around Linda and Lofty was standing incredibly close to Tamzin, they weren't taking any risks with this gang. All of the gang started laughing. I saw Sharice come closer to us with Ryan's arms around her.

"Probably some druggie scum" Sharice said laughing.

"Sharice" I said. She stopped laughing instantly.

"We need to talk to you" I added after. She nodded before speaking to the others.

"Shawn, I need to speak to them quickly they ain't no druggies just Zoe, Max and their mates" she said and he nodded.

"Right all of you over there, Sharice needs to talk to them in private" Shawn shouted as everyone made their way backwards.

"What are you doing here" Sharice asked instantly.

"You know how much work we have to do each day right?" I asked and she nodded her head confused.

"Then why stab someone to give us even more work" I said. Before she had the chance to deny it Tamzin spoke.

"Don't try to deny it, I found your necklace whilst we were on the shout but don't worry I haven't given it to the police, I said I couldn't find anything" Tamzin told her.

"Thanks" she said like it was normal.

"Sharice, come home tonight, we need to speak to you properly" I said but I could tell by her face that she wasn't going to.

"I rinsed the blood out of the sink" Linda said causing Sharice to smirk.

"I didn't stab him" Sharice said after.

"We've had the police in the department all day, the guy who got stabbed, he described all of you" I told her.

"Whatever I'm busy" she said causing me to roll my eyes.

"Fine but don't come running to me once we've told the police everything" I said and she shut up.

"You tell the police then you're dead its simple" she said before going back over to Ryan and kissing him. I can't believe she would say something like that.

"Come on let's get out of here, it's pretty creepy" Linda said as she leaned further into Cal. We all turned around to leave when we heard a scream. We turned back and could see someone was bleeding at the other entrance to the tunnel. We ran over there to assess the injuries and noticed they had been stabbed in the thigh. I started putting pressure on it instantly.

"Someone call an ambulance" I said as Sharice came over to me.

"She'll be fine, just some druggie that couldn't pay her debts" Sharice said shaking it off.

"Just fuck off before the police get here but don't even bother going back to ours with that knife" I said before they all legged it upon hearing the sirens. Dixie and Mac jumped out of the ambulance and came over to us.

"Alright then guys what we got?" Dixie asked.

"She was stabbed in the thigh, she can't have morphine though" I said instantly.

"Why not?" she questioned back.

"Addict" I told her and she nodded before she sorted her out and took her back to the ambulance.

"Zoe, Connie wants to see you tomorrow apparently about that patient who got stabbed earlier" Dixie said and I nodded as she closed the doors to the ambulance and they drove off.

"What am I gonna do with her" I said as we began walking back to mine.

"She'll grow out of it hopefully" Tamzin said.

"Zo" Max said as I pulled away from him.

"No Max, just don't" I said as I started walking ahead.

"I'll speak to her" I heard Cal say before I felt his arm around my shoulder.

"What's the idiot done now" Cal asked and I shook my head slightly before answering.

"He promised it would be alright, that Sharice wouldn't do this again but look she has and it isn't alright" I said as I felt the tears come down my face.

"It's hardly Max's fault is it. He tried to cheer you up earlier, he would say anything to stop you crying because he hates seeing you upset" Cal said to me.

"I know it wasn't his fault but I can't do this anymore Cal, I can't be with him. I need to focus on Sharice and not him" I said as I felt myself begin to cry even more.

"Oh Zoe come here" he said as he hugged me and I cried into his chest as we stopped walking and the others all carried on ahead of us back to mine.

* * *

******Okay so don't hate me for this, I promise it works out in the end. Please R&R. PM or Review ideas for upcoming chapters because I need some help. Follow me on twitter HolbyCasualty_ PM if you want to talk about either the story, Casualty or Holby. Please read my other stories also.**


	34. Chapter 34

**Max's POV:**

Zoe and Cal still wasn't back and it had already been 45 minutes.

"What's taking them so long?" I asked. Charlie had left about half an hour ago but everyone else was still here.

"Cal's probably just talking to her, trying to cheer her up" Linda said.

"Or trying to pull her, I know what Cal's like" I said.

"No, Cal wouldn't do that, not whilst we're together" Linda said back. I hoped she was right. Tamzin came and sat next to me on the sofa sensing I was worried about Zoe.

"She'll be alright you know" She said as she sat down.

"I know, I can't help but worry about her though" I said to her.

"You really love her don't you" she asked and I nodded. We were all beginning to get tired so crashed out on the sofas and airbeds whilst we waited for them to get back. Linda and Amelia had been sleeping on the sofas whilst Ruth and Jay had a double air bed. Me and Tamzin shared a sofa whilst Robyn and Lofty did as well leaving Linda, Ruth, Jay and Amelia on the airbed. We had all fell asleep long before they got back.

**Zoe's POV:**

I pulled away from Cal about 15 minutes later still crying.

"Should we walk the long way back" Cal asked and I nodded. He put his arm around my shoulder like he always does as we began to walk the long way back.

"Are you going to end it with him?" Cal asked and I nodded.

"When we get back I'm going to do it, I need to focus on Sharice" I told him.

"You know he's smitten with you right?" Cal said making me feel slightly bad.

"Yeah and it's going to kill me not being with him but I need to for Sharice" I said to him.

"It's gonna break his heart Zo, don't you think there's another way?" he said causing me to cry again.

"I've been thinking about it all day and there is nothing else that I can do" I said. I heard him sigh as we carried on walking slowly in a comfortable silence. I knew that he could tell I was thinking about something but I'm pretty sure he didn't realise that I was thinking about how to end it with Max.

We got back about 2 hours later, we had walked around most of Holby in this time. We walked in to find them all asleep on the sofas and airbed. I looked at Max and he looked so peaceful. I leant down and woke him up hushing him almost instantly. I didn't want him waking the others up. I watched as Cal carefully woke Linda up. She leant up and hugged him instantly.

"We need to talk" I said. I got up and grabbed his hand and took him upstairs to my bedroom so that we could talk in private.

**Cal's POV:**

I woke everyone else up expecting there to be a lot of shouting in a minute.

"Why did you wake us up Cal?" Robyn asked me. I sighed before telling her.

"Zoe's about to end things with Max so I'm expecting shouting, I thought it would be better to wake you up now then for you all to be woke up by that" I told them shocking them all slightly.

"He's gonna be in pieces" Lofty said as we all agreed and waited for the arguing to begin.

**Zoe's POV:**

"So what is it?" Max said as he sat down on my bed.

"Me and you, I can't do it anymore Max" I said as I sat down next to him.

"What… why?" he asked. I could see the tears in his eyes that were threatening to fall.

"I need to focus on Sharice, I'm so sorry Max" I said as I held onto his hand which was on the bed next to me. He pulled away instantly.

"I love you Zo" he said and I nodded.

"I know and I love you too but like I said I need to focus on Sharice and put us on hold for a while" I said as I felt a tear roll down my face.

"I'll miss you so much" he said as he kissed me before leaving my room. As soon as my bedroom door closed I was in floods of tears crawled up on my bed.

**Max's POV:**

"Max, are you alright?" Cal asked as I got to the bottom of the stairs. I was already crying quite a lot.

"I'm fine, are you two coming. I just want to go home" I said aimed at Robyn and Lofty.

"Yeah, we'll see you tomorrow" Robyn said as she hugged everyone goodbye.

"Babe take my car and give them a lift home, it's late and I don't think Robyn should walk that far in her condition" Linda said giving Cal her keys.

"I'm staying over tonight, I don't want to leave Zoe" Tamzin said and Linda nodded.

"Right, let's get out of here" Cal said kissing Linda quickly.

"I'll see you in a bit babe" Linda said as they pulled apart. They reminded me of me and Zoe so much. We walked out and got in the car to drive the short journey back.

"Max, what exactly happened" Robyn asked. Her and Lofty were in the back of the car whilst me and Cal were in the front.

"She ended it" I said bluntly.

"But why?" She asked after.

"Because she wants to put all of her attention on Sharice and focus on sorting her out. She's put me and her on hold until she wants me back" I told her matter of factly. Robyn knew better than to carry on asking questions about it. We pulled up outside our house and we went to get out of the car but Cal stopped me.

"Max, wait a minute mate" Cal said and I stopped and looked at him.

"What? I really just want to go inside and go to sleep" I told him.

"She really does love you, she didn't want to end things with you but she couldn't deal with everything happening at once and she wanted to sort Sharice out before focusing on spending the rest of her life with you" Cal said making me cry even more.

"Just tell her I will always love her" I said and he nodded before I got out of the car and walked indoors whilst he drove off back to Zoe's.

* * *

******So last night's episode, I don't think I've ever cried so much over a TV show before. **

******When Max finally told her he loved her, I was in pieces. The letter though, gone. I've already lost count on the amount of times I've re-watched it. But she'll be back, we've just got to try to cope until then.**

******Please R&R. PM or Review ideas for upcoming chapters because I need some help. Follow me on twitter HolbyCasualty_ PM if you want to talk about either the story, Casualty or Holby. Please read my other stories also.**


	35. Chapter 35

**Linda's POV:**

We could hear Zoe crying from downstairs but knew better than to go up there yet. Cal came back a couple of minutes after we heard Zoe's cries the first time, I got up to answer the door to let him in. I kissed him as soon as I opened it, it had only been a week but I can already see myself falling for Cal.

"How's Max?" Jay asked as we walked back into the living room.

"Putting on a brave face but I don't think he's coping with it to well, I have a feeling he's just going to get completely wasted tonight to take his mind off of it" Cal said as we sat down on the sofa where Robyn and Lofty were sat previously.

"Not good then" Jay said and Cal shook his head.

"How's Zoe dealing with it all?" Cal asked, I didn't realise just how close him and Zoe were till today.

"Can't you hear her crying?" Ruth said bluntly causing Cal to roll his eyes at her. I was about to volunteer to go up to speak to Zoe but Cal beat me to it.

"I'll go speak to her, she spoke to me earlier about it all" Cal said and everyone nodded. He got up and kissed me on the forehead before disappearing upstairs to see Zoe.

**Zoe's POV:**

I heard a knock on the door but just ignored it, I didn't want to speak to anyone right now.

"Zo can I come in, I just wanna see how you are" Cal said from the other side of the door. He tried the door handle but then realised that I had locked it.

"I'm not going anywhere Zoe, I'll speak to you from this side of the door if I have to" he said making me sigh. I heard him slide down the door and sit in front of it and I knew he wasn't going anywhere soon.

"Leave it Cal, I don't want to talk about it" I croaked.

"Well that's good then because neither do I, I just want to talk to you about anything you want. I don't want you sat there by yourself crying over Max" he said. I felt a tear fall down my cheek as he said Max. I got up and unlocked the door before sitting down on the bed again.

"I think we need a few bottles of vodka" Cal said making me half-smile.

"Yeah, I think we do as well" I said back.

"I'll send Linda and Tamzin down to the shops then" Cal said confusing me slightly.

"I thought Tams went home with the others?" I asked him.

"Na she stayed, didn't want to leave you like this" Cal said making me smile slightly again. He smiled at me as we made our way down the stairs.

"I need some fresh air so I'll go to the shop" I said putting me heals back on and grabbing one of Max's zip-up hoodies from the bottom of the stairs to put on so that I didn't get completely cold.

"I'm not letting you go by yourself" he said to me. We walked into the living room to tell them all we were going to the shop.

"We're going to get some vodka, anyone want anything" Cal said as he walked in and put his arm around Linda slightly as I stood in the doorway.

"Zoe, ain't that Max's?" Tamzin asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, it's my favourite jumper of his, he always lets me wear it whenever he isn't" I said but then it hit me, we aren't together anymore. I felt the tears begin to fall down my face again.

"Zo, I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you cry I just" she began but then stopped talking not knowing how to carry on.

"Tams it's fine, just gonna take a bit of getting used to" I said as I walked out to the car and waited for Cal. He came out a couple of minutes later and got in the driver's seat considering I was sat in the passenger's seat which is something I rarely did.

"You not driving Zo?" he asked as he sat down.

"Visions blurred and my heads pounding" I explained as he nodded understandingly. We drove the short drive to closest shop and both got out. We went in and picked up 4 bottles of vodka as well as two bottles of red wine. I paid for it with my credit card then we went back to the car. Cal put everything into the boot whilst I got back into the passenger seat.

"Don't moan at me for asking this, but are you alright Zoe?" Cal asked as he got back into the car.

"Apart from Sharice being involved in a gang and stabbing someone and breaking up with Max who I'm completely in love with and who I don't think I can imagine my life without then yeah I'm completely fine" I said sarcastically.

"Zo, you shouldn't have finished things with him, he's a mess" Cal said and I sighed.

"I don't want to see him upset which is why I'm going to avoid him as much as possible at work until I've sorted Sharice out" I told him as he started the car and we began to drive back.

"But Zo, I'm pretty sure Sharice would want you to be happy" he said and I shook my head.

"I just want to focus on sorting Sharice out and if that means leaving Max forever then so be it. He'll move on, find someone new, it won't be that hard for him at his age" I told Cal as we rounded the corner onto my street.

"The truth is it will be hard for him to move on, you're the only person he's ever truly loved, all he's ever had is one night stands which is why I don't think he will be able to find someone new, not for a long time" Cal said and I felt a tear roll down my cheek again.

"I can't be with him Cal, please stop trying to guilt trip me, it's making me feel even worse" I said to him as the tears fell again. We had been sitting outside mine for about 5 minutes now.

"I'm not trying to guilt trip you Zoe I just want to make sure you're making the right choice for the right reasons and I guess you are" he said as we got out the car and walked around to the back of my car and got the bottles out before walking back in and sitting on the sofas and getting absolutely wasted.

* * *

******Please R&R. PM or Review ideas for ********upcoming chapters because I need some help. Follow me on twitter HolbyCasualty_ PM if you want to talk about either the story, Casualty or Holby. Please read my other stories also.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Zoe's POV:**

I woke up the next morning with a splitting headache and an empty bed, it didn't feel right Max not being here. I was leaving earlier for work this morning as I was going to drive by Tamzin and Cal's houses in order for them to be able to get changed first. Tamzin and Dave had split up a while ago now so she was spending as much time as possible out of her house so she didn't have to deal with the bad memories of their break-up. I walked downstairs after showering and getting ready to find them all waiting for me.

"Are you sure you want to go in today?" Linda asked me and I nodded.

"Gotta face him sooner or later" I told her shrugging my shoulders. I didn't want everyone at work to know about the break-up, at least not the reasons for it anyway.

"Zo, we're gonna stay around for a few more weeks, help you with Sharice" Jay said smiling at me.

"Thanks guys" I said and Ruth smiled at me.

"Right, we need to go" Tamzin said as Cal kissed Linda goodbye and we left. Tamzin and Cal argued for the front seat but in the end Cal managed to get there first. We stopped at Tamzin's first and she went in and got changed quickly.

"If you need anything today just ask yeah even if it's just to get away from it all" Cal said and I smiled at him.

"Thanks Cal, for everything these last few days, you've been a really good friend" I said and he smiled back.

"What are friends for" Cal said back as Tamzin got back in the car. We pulled up at Cal's a few minutes later. He got out and quickly ran into his as we were running late already. As soon as Cal's front door closed Tamzin got out of the car and got into the front seat instead.

"Tams he's gonna flip" I said laughing.

"Well you snooze you lose" she said causing me to laugh again. Cal came out a couple of minutes later shaking his head and smirking as he got to the car and opened the door where Tamzin was sat.

"You've got to be kidding me" Cal said smirking at her.

"Nope now shift you're in the back" she said smirking back at him. They stayed looking at each other a second to long making things go slightly awkward. Cal coughed slightly as Tamzin looked away smirking as Cal got in the back of the car. If Cal wasn't seeing Linda I have a feeling these two would definitely be seeing each other. I began to drive off smirking at them both as I drove.

"Seriously Zo stop smirking at us, it's weird" Tams said making me laugh.

"Well if you too stopped flirting so much then I wouldn't be smirking at you both" I said laughing slightly as we pulled into the hospital. We all got out of the car and walked in with Cal's arms over both mine and Tamzin's shoulders.

"Well if I wasn't with Linda who knows, I could even have ended up seeing you" he said causing us all to laugh.

"If you and Linda end, I'm holding you to that" I said and all three of us began to laugh hysterically as we walked past reception and into the staff room. We all collapsed on the sofa still laughing when Max, Robyn and Lofty walked in.

"Alright guys" Cal said as he tried to stop laughing.

"Fine, what's so funny?" Lofty asked and we shut up instantly not wanting Max to know about it.

"Just something Ruth did this morning when she didn't realise any of us was watching" I said causing us all to smirk.

"You're a shit liar Zo" Max said causing me to roll my eyes.

"Well they wasn't going to pick up on that was they" I joked and he smiled at me slightly.

"Can I speak to you quickly" he asked and I nodded pushing myself off of the sofa and walked over to the other side of the room with him.

"What is it?" I asked him.

"We can still be close mates, like hang out altogether and that still until you've sorted Sharice?" he asked and I smiled at him.

"Of course, I don't want to even think about what it would be like without you" I said as he smiled back and hugged me.

"I love you" he said to me.

"I love you too" I said as we walked back over to the others.

"I thought you two were over?" Robyn questioned.

"We are for the time being, until Sharice is sorted" Max said to her.

"Then what's with the 'I love you's' then?" Robyn asked.

"We still love each other Robyn, nothings gonna change that but we're just gonna stay good mates until everything's blown over" I told her as Connie came in.

"Entrapment, Zoe and Lofty, you're going. Be ready in 2 minutes out front and Jeff and Tamzin will pick you up" she said then looked at Tamzin.

"You better go get ready as well then considering Jeff's probably going to be picking you up from here as well then" She told Tamzin. She sighed before going to get changed. Me and Lofty got our jump suits out of our lockers before getting ready to leave to get changed.

"Promise me you'll be careful" Max asked me.

"I promise" I said. He kissed me softly before me and Lofty went to get changed for the shout.

* * *

******So I wrote this before we found out what Dave was like and before Max and Zoe broke-up. **

******Please R&R. PM or Review ideas for upcoming chapters because I need some help. Follow me on twitter HolbyCasualty_ PM if you want to talk about either the story, Casualty or Holby. Please read my other stories also.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Zoe's POV:**

We got to the crash site and jumped out of the ambulance and rushed over to assess the injuries. Me and Tamzin took the first car and Lofty and Jeff took the second car. It had been about half an hour and both patients in our car were unconscious so we just had to wait for them to be cut free, we couldn't do much else now.

"So what exactly is going on with you and Max" Tamzin asked and I rolled my eyes at her.

"Nothing is going on with me and Max" I told her.

"Then why kiss him, Zo considering you're not together anymore you really shouldn't go around acting like you are" she said and I sighed.

"Technically, he kissed me but I know. I don't want to act like we're still together. I'm gonna speak to him about it later but I just don't want to hurt him" I told her. I hated having to speak about this, it always makes me feel even worse even if it is my best friend that I'm talking to.

"Zo, no matter what it's better to put him straight now then leave him hanging by a string hoping that he's still got you and can just have you whenever he wants. It will be better for the both of you that way" Tamzin said to me and I smiled slightly.

"I know Tams" I said.

The rest of the shout went by fairly quickly. When we got back to the ED I tried to avoid Max as much as possible. I went over to reception to get one of our patient's notes from Louise and with just my luck Max came up behind me and put his arms around my waist. I instantly shook him off gaining a surprised look from Max, Louise and Noel.

"We need to talk Max" I said. Louise and Noel exchanged knowing looks before looking back towards me and Max.

"What about, I thought we sorted everything out earlier?" he questioned.

"No Max, what you said earlier isn't even working. You said to still be mates even though we've broke up but you're still acting like we're together. I finished things for a reason Max and I don't need reminding of everything we had every day" I said as I felt my eyes beginning to fill with water.

"Wait, you never said we had split up Zoe. You said we were on hold until you had sorted Sharice out?" Max said and I sighed.

"It's the same thing in a way Max so please just leave it, I'm done with all of this for now" I said as I felt a tear roll down my face. I turned around after picking up the file I needed and walking back into resus.

"Zoe, you alright?" Cal asked as I walked in, he was treating one of the other patients with Lofty.

"I'll tell you later" I said and he nodded. He didn't take his eyes off of me as I walked over to Rita to carry on treating our patient.

"Cal stop it, it's freaking me out" I joked. I didn't even turn around to look at him whilst I said this. Rita just smirked at me as I said this to Cal.

"Sorry Zo" Cal said back making me laugh.

We treated the patients until the ward was ready for them and I didn't leave resus once, I knew by now what happened between me and Max would be around the whole hospital. I left resus in the hope that I could go straight to my office without anyone even noticing but I was wrong.

"Dr. Hanna, I'm sorry to hear about you and Max" Ethan said to me as soon as I left resus. All eyes were on me now.

"Yeah well life goes on" I said before making my way to cubicles. I came face to face with Max as soon as I got there.

"Zo" he began but I stopped him.

"If it isn't to do with work then I don't think we should speak Max" I said as I walked around him to get into a cubicle. I went in and recognised the patient instantly.

"What the hell have you done" I said smirking slightly at his leg in a splint.

"Well you're the doctor sis, shouldn't you be telling me that?" Joey said making me laugh.

"I meant how did you do it?" I questioned raising an eyebrow.

"Bad tackle during training" he said shrugging slightly.

"Well by looking at it, you won't be playing football for a while" I told him causing him to sigh. Joey's been playing for Holby United for well over a year now.

"Right, I'll page for a porter to take you up to x-ray to see how long you're going to be out of the game for" I said opening the cubicle curtain.

"You'll come up with me though right?" he asked causing me to roll my eyes.

"You're 26, I'm sure you can cope" I said as I opened the curtain seeing a lot of sympathetic eyes on me.

"On second thought, I'll be happy to get out of this place for a while" I said. Joey just smirked at me as I left the cubicle to go and tell Louise to page a porter.

I waited about 10 minutes with Joey considering the porter was taking their time.

"So you met anyone yet?" Joey asked and I could feel my eyes welling up.

"We finished last night, I need to focus more on Sharice at the moment" I said and he nodded understandingly.

"When do I get to kick his ass?" Joey asked making me laugh.

"And why would you need to do that?" I asked laughing still. At that moment the curtain opened and Max stood there, guessing he was the chosen porter.

"Whoever has sex with my little sister gets their ass kicked, it's simple" Joey said quietly making me roll my eyes.

"For starters, I'm older than you and secondly, meet Max" I said gesturing towards him.

"Please tell me I haven't just said that in front of the guy you were seeing" Joey said as he put his head in his hands making me smirk.

"Um, x-ray?" Max questioned, obviously he was confused.

"Yeah, I'm coming with as well" I said and Max looked even more confused, I knew he was going to comment on it before he had even opened his mouth.

* * *

******Please R&R. PM or Review ideas for upcoming chapters because I need some help. Follow me on twitter HolbyCasualty_ PM if you want to talk about either the story, Casualty or Holby. Please read my other stories also.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Zoe's POV:**

"Why do you want to come?" Max asked bitterly.

"What's it got to do with you, you two are over therefore you don't have to know why Zo wants to come" Joey said just as bitterly. I nudged him slightly as I rolled my eyes, he's always been over protective.

"Am I missing something here?" Max asked confused as he unclipped the breaks and began moving the bed towards the lift.

"How about you just do your job and stay out of things that don't concern you?" Joey stated shocking me slightly.

"What is your problem?" Max asked, I could sense he was getting annoyed now.

"You" Joey said as the lift doors opened and we went in.

"Well like you said, I'm only here to do my job. I've had a bad enough day as it is so I don't need you starting shit alright" Max said and Joey raised his eyes brows at him.

"Just because you've been dumped, don't take it out on me. He's a waste of space Zo" Joey said directing the last bit towards me. I shook my head before finally getting involved.

"No Joey he isn't, I love him. I didn't explain everything to you because it doesn't matter but what does matter is that you don't treat him like shit, Max has been there for me when you guys haven't. When Sharice first came back he helped me loads with her where as you were too busy to help, so stop judging him" I said and sighed. I realised how horrible that had just come out when Joey went silent.

"Joey I didn't mean it like that I'm sorry" I said to him.

"Do you know what little sis, I don't give a shit anymore. All I did was try to stick up for you but if you don't want my help Zo then just get back to the ED, you put that place before our family anyway" Joey said. I could feel tears brimming in my eyes, I can't believe my own brother thinks I would put the ED before him.

"Wait, he's your brother" Max asked, obviously shocked.

"Catch on idiot" Joey said.

We got to X-ray right at that moment and gave Joey's form over. Me and Max waited outside for him to finish.

"I'm sorry about him, he's a bit over protective" I said after a few minutes of silence.

"Well I'm sorry for over reacting, I wouldn't have if I knew he was family" Max said causing me to smile slightly.

"I'm sorry about how things turned out Max, you know that right" I told him as I felt the tears that I been trying to hold in begin to fall. Max turned to look at me and instantly wiped the tears off of my face.

"I get it Zo, I just wish we didn't have to end over it all" he said and I cried again.

"Tell Joey I'll see him later please" I asked Max as I turned around and headed for the stairs. I got to the bottom where I saw Tamzin. She turned around and looked at me before quickly walking over and hugging me.

"Zo, what happened" she asked.

"My brothers broke his leg, he hates Max, Max is telling me he wishes we didn't end and arguing with Joey and I even don't know where Sharice is. Shows how crap I am at this whole life thing" I said as I cried even more.

"None of it's your fault, Sharice will be home tonight, Joey's leg will be fine and him and Max will get along soon enough. Like he told Jeff the first time they met, everyone likes him eventually" Tamzin said as I cried on her shoulder.

"I really don't think you should be working Zo" Tamzin said as we pulled apart.

"I need to, I have to take my mind off of everything somehow" I said and she nodded.

"Tams, we've got a shout" Dixie shouted through.

"Alright coming Dix" she shouted back.

"I'll speak to you when I get back, just try to avoid Max" she said and I nodded as she quickly ran out of the department.

"Zoe, you can't treat your own brother. Someone else is going to have to take over" Connie said coming up to me. She looked at me and saw that I had been crying, it was pretty obvious.

"Are you alright?" she asked and I nodded.

"Yeah I'm fine. I'll go and ask Dr. Knight to treat Joey" I said and with that I walked around the corner, making my way towards the staff room where I knew Cal would be. I walked in and spotted him instantly but he was on the phone.

"Yes babe, Linda will you just get over it. I'm seeing them tonight end of" Cal said before hanging up.

"You alright?" I asked him. He jumped slightly turning around and looking at me.

"I'm fine, are you?" he questioned raising his eyebrows.

"I am now, I'm gonna sort out my make-up. Can you treat my brother for me please, Connie won't let me treat him anymore. Max should be bringing him back from x-ray in a minute" I told him.

"Yeah sure. You definitely alright though?" Cal asked and I nodded.

"Yeah, what's going on between you and Linda?" I questioned, curiosity getting the better of me.

"She wants me to see her tonight but I've got family commitments. Ethan will kill me if I don't go" he said and I nodded.

"Want me to talk to her later?" I asked and he sighed slightly.

"No it will be fine, she'll get over it" he shrugged before going to see Joey.

It had been about an hour and by now I was getting pretty worried, I hadn't had the time to go and check how Joey was. I left cubicle 6 after finishing with my patient and walked over to cubicle 11 to see Joey. I flung the curtain back to see Cal and Tamzin stood there talking to Joey.

"Everything alright?" I asked startling all three of them.

"Yeah um fine" Joey said. I raised my eye brows at him knowing he was lying.

"Joey I know when you lie so is someone going to tell me what this is about?" I asked them all sternly.

"I have to go up to surgery, the fracture's worse than you thought" Joey said cautiously but I could tell he was still hiding something.

"Right but what else were you talking about, Tams wouldn't be here just to tell you that, she's a paramedic not a nurse" I said and Joey sighed.

"Fine. They don't think that you're coping well with the break-up and everything to do with Sharice. Zo I think you should come and stay with me for a bit, you and Sharice" Joey said honestly shocking me into silence.

* * *

******Sorry for any errors I haven;t proof read it. I probably won't be updating tomorrow as I'm at a party tonight and have 1 again tomorrow. Please R&R. PM or Review ideas for upcoming chapters because I need some help. Follow me on twitter HolbyCasualty_ PM if you want to talk about either the story, Casualty or Holby. Please read my other stories also.**


	39. Chapter 39

**Zoe's POV:**

"Joey I'll be fine at mine thanks. I've got Ruth, Jay and Linda staying for a few weeks so I'll have them to help. Speaking of which, I need to ring Ruth" I said before leaving the cubicle again and going straight to my office. As soon as I got in there I unlocked my phone and pressed dial on Ruth's name.

"Zoe?" she asked down the phone, guessing she wasn't expecting the call.

"Yeah, Ruth when Sharice gets home in about an hour can you try and keep her there for me please. I'm gonna try and get Connie to let me leave a few hours early so I can come and speak to her properly" I said back to her knowing that Sharice was always slightly scared of Ruth even if she wouldn't admit it.

"Yeah of course, tell me once you've found out whether you're going to be back earlier or not. Either way I'll keep her here no matter what it takes" she said making me smile slightly.

"Okay, thanks Ruth" I said as she hung up. Luckily for me Connie come into the office at that moment in time.

"Connie, is there any chance that I could get off a couple of hour early today?" I asked instantly and she raised her eyebrows automatically at my request.

"Does this have something to do with your break-up because I can't re-arrange shifts just so you don't see each other" she said making me roll my eyes.

"No, it has nothing to do with Max, its Sharice, she's going off of the rails a bit and if I'm not there when she gets back from school to get changed then I won't see her until my next day off. I really need to speak to her" I said and Connie sighed slightly.

"I can let you leave at about 4, is that alright?" she questioned and I nodded.

"Yeah thank you Connie" I said as I stood up to leave, grabbing my phone as I walked back into the department. I texted Ruth instantly saying 'Connie's letting me go at 4 so try and keep her there until I get back please'. I walked up to the nurse's station to find Cal, Max and Tamzin all stood there looking straight at me, do they ever do any work?

"What do you want, some of us actually have work to do" I said rolling my eyes at them.

"Come on Zo, we were only trying to help" Tamzin said but I shook my head.

"Tams its fine, just leave it though. I'm leaving early so that I can see Sharice when she gets home so Cal I need you to take over my patients when I go" I said and he nodded. I turned around to go to resus to see my patient when I felt someone grab my wrist and I knew automatically that it was Max.

"Zo, please I wanna be with you. I can help you with Sharice as much as possible, just give us another go" Max said as I turned to look at him and saw the tears in his eyes that were threatening to fall. I pulled my wrist away and turned away from him.

"No Max just leave it, me and you, it's a lost cause" I said as I walked to resus with fresh tears in my eyes. I looked at the time on my phone and realised it was 3 o'clock, only an hour to go. I was about to walk past reception when I was stopped by Charlie.

"Zoe, I've just heard, how you bearing up?" he questioned and I just shook my head, the tears still in my eyes.

"I don't know Charlie" I said as he pulled me closer to him into a hug.

"You'll get through it, you've been through a lot worse" he said making me smile slightly. I pulled away and nodded at him before making my way into resus, wiping my eyes in the process.

* * *

The last hour of my shift went by surprisingly fast. I didn't see Max at all until I went to see Cal to give him my patient's notes. Max was stood next to Cal but I just completely ignored him.

"Dr. Knight, 5 patients and all of their notes. Thanks for this by the way" I said as I handed him all 5 of the files.

"No sweat. Good luck with Sharice, I'll pop by later if I get the chance" he said confusing me.

"I thought you had some family thing?" I questioned.

"Yeah I do, I'll hopefully get away around 10 ish so if you guys are still up then I'll come round for a bit" he said and I nodded.

"I'll see you later then, maybe" I said and he nodded as I left the department. I went straight to my car and began to short journey home. By the time I got there it was around 15 past 4 and I could hear a lot of shouting from inside. I could recognise the voices as Ruth, Sharice and Linda, obviously Jay is staying out of it. I walked in, slamming the door in the process, and walked straight up to Sharice who was stood in the middle of the living room.

"Just sit the fuck down" I said already annoyed with her. Luckily she sat down but I could already tell she wasn't going to give in very easily.

"So what exactly happened, with the stabbing and all?" I asked her sitting down next to her. She looked at me and just shrugged.

"Guys, give us a minute" I said signalling to the door as they all left the room leaving just me and Sharice.

"Come on, speak to me Sharice, I can't help you unless you talk to me" I said calmly.

"Where's Max?" she asked as she looked at me.

"At work, we've finished. So are you going to tell me what happened or…" I asked her again.

"What do you mean you've finished Zo, is this because of me because I didn't mean to ruin things for you. I'll stay out of trouble I swear, just get back with him" she said shocking me slightly.

"That's not gonna happen Sharice but if you stay out of trouble it will turn out better for you. That gang is nothing but trouble" I told her.

"The knife's gone Zo and the guy isn't going to say anything, turns out its Jayson's uncle or something" she told me. I breathed a sigh of relief as I leant back into the sofa.

"Should we let them back in and watch a movie or something?" Sharice added after and I just nodded as she let them back in.

* * *

******Sorry for not updating, I've been really busy lately. Please R&R. PM or Review ideas for upcoming chapters because I need some help. Follow me on twitter HolbyCasualty_ PM if you want to talk about either the story, Casualty or Holby. Please read my other stories also.**


	40. Chapter 40

**Sharice's POV:**

It had just turned half six when there was a knock on the door. I volunteered to get it so that the others wouldn't have to move. I walked to the door and opened it and was shocked by who was on the other side.

"I wasn't expecting you to be in" he said looking at me. He was drenched right through obviously he was stupid enough to walk here in the pouring rain.

"Max, what do you want? Zoe's been quiet all night I can't believe you finished things" I said keeping my voice down.

"She ended it, not me. She wanted to focus all of her attention on you and get your life back on track" he said slightly confused.

"Well then I guess we're going to have to hatch a plan to get you two back together then" I said smirking as he rolled his eyes.

"Zoe won't even speak to me Sharice" he said. I could tell how hurt he was by it just by the tone of his voice.

"Leave it to me, I'll text you once I've thought of something" I told him and he nodded before turning around and walking the other way. I never thought that me being involved with the TSK would lead to Zoe finishing things with Max, it was the happiest I had ever seen her in all of the years that I had known her. I walked back into the living room to find them all looking at me curiously.

"Who was that?" Linda asked in her thick scouse accent.

"Just a Jehovah Witness" I said shrugging it off. Luckily for me they brought it. I'm gonna try and get Cal, Tamzin, Linda, Jay, Ruth, Robyn and Lofty involved in the plan to get Max and Zoe back together but I don't know how they're going to react. I reached over to the coffee table and grabbed my phone, instantly typing a message out to send to Cal and Tamzin. 'Hey it's Sharice I was just wondering if you would help me get Max and Zoe back together. It's obvious she still loves him and if it wasn't for me then they would still be together. I need all the help I can get on this one.' I wrote before pressing send into a group chat. I got a reply from Tamzin almost instantly saying 'I'm in if Cal is but we keep it between the three of us so that no one accidently opens their mouths to Zoe'. I agreed instantly knowing it would be better.

"Who you texting?" Zoe asked smirking at me slightly.

"Just Ryan" I said covering it.

"Isn't he the one who got you involved with the gang in the first place" Linda said, her voice full of attitude. I knew she was just annoyed at the fact that Cal had blew her off.

"No, he told me to stay out of all the gang stuff but I didn't listen to him" I said quietly.

"What? I thought it was down to him?" Jay said and I just shook my head.

"Nope, he hates being in the gang but they won't let him leave because he's good in fights" I said shrugging slightly.

"What do you mean they won't let him leave?" Zoe asked and I sighed before answering.

"They've threatened to hurt his family if he leaves, I'm gonna ring Shawn in a minute and tell him I'm out. He should let me out considering I haven't been in it for too long" I said as I picked up my phone again and pressed dial on Shawn's number.

"Sharice, what can I do for you?" Shawn said down the phone.

"I want out, I need to focus on my family at the moment you don't mind do you?" I asked him hoping he would understand.

"Sharice its fine, I get that you've been through a lot lately and you just wanted a way to forget about it all, I knew it wouldn't be a long time thing. If you ever need anything you know where we are girl" he said before hanging up.

"I'm out" I said sounding slightly confused.

"Well that seemed easy" Jay said almost instantly.

"You know I'm still going to see them all, especially Ryan though right?" I said and they all nodded slightly.

"Yeah, we know" Zoe said as she sat back down next to me on the sofa.

"Right so are you going to get back with Max now?" I asked her and she just sighed.

"No Sharice, me and Max are finished. It was never going to work out anyway so let's just leave it at that" Zoe said and I nodded. I heard my phone vibrate on the coffee table and instantly grabbed it before anyone else saw it. 'I'm definitely in' it was the reply I was waiting for from Cal.

"Anyone would think you didn't want us to see your texts" Jay joked as I looked up slightly. Just then I heard a knock on the door.

"I'll get it" I said to get out of the conversation. I opened the door and was slightly shocked to see Ryan stood on the other side.

"Shawn told me you dropped out?" he questioned instantly.

"Yeah well I did it for Zo, I can't put her through it" I said and he nodded.

"Do you wanna come in for a bit, meet them all?" I questioned and he just smiled at me.

"Sure" he said as he stepped in.

"You need to pretend you've been texting me all night, I've been texting a couple of Zo's mates trying to get her and Max back together and I told her I was texting you so she wouldn't find out" I said and he laughed slightly.

"Course I will" he said and I smiled at him as I led him through to them living room where everyone's eyes were on us instantly.

* * *

******I hope the Jehovah Witness thing doesn't offend anyone.**

******Updates are going to be even more irregular now considering I go back to school tomorrow and I'm year 11 now so I'm going to have to put most of my time into passing my final exams. **

******Please R&R. PM or Review ideas for ********upcoming chapters because I need some help. Follow me on twitter HolbyCasualty_ PM if you want to talk about either the story, Casualty or Holby. Please read my other stories also.**


End file.
